Wickedology
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: Elphaba is known as the most ruthless, violent warrior in Ancient Greece. Bound to servitude under Hera, Elphaba is haunted by visions of her past. Her only chance at freedom is to restore the woman known as Galinda to her rightful place on the throne.
1. The Last Task

**Another **_**Wicked**_** series! This time with Greek mythology! Before any of you start, yes, I am going to be taking elements from **_**God of War**_**, so don't start telling me things like "you stole that from God of War!" I know I did.**

_I have lived as a warrior._

_I have died as a goddess._

_Having made the ultimate sacrifice, I have been denied release._

"My vengeance ends now."

* * *

Elphaba gave a yell as she decapitated yet another sentry. The body fell to the ground as the head rolled off to a place unseen. The green warrior stood, her blood running hot. Elphaba scanned the area before returning her blades to their place on her back. She was the only one still standing. Around her, bodies littered the ground, and their blood stained her skin and clothes. She started walking through the battleground, buildings burning around her.

"You have done well, Elphaba," she heard a voice say. Elphaba paused and turned to face the transparent form of Enyo.

"I have done as Hera bid. Tell her to release me from her service!" Elphaba said.

"The Queen of the Gods will not be swayed so easily. Remember, she gave you the power you asked for."

"And made me her servant in return! I still suffer from visions of my past every night!"

"Perform this last task, and your sins will be forgiven. Your memories will no longer haunt you."

Elphaba crossed her arms. "Just one more task?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"One more."

"And what is this 'last task'?"

"Seek out the woman known as Galinda."

"She sounds like a mere peasant. I do not waste my time on such people."

"Do not be deceived by her looks. She is the daughter of the king of Athens. Her stepmother sold her into slavery while her father was away to keep the throne for herself. Galinda is believed to be dead by all, but she lives. You must restore Galinda to her rightful place."

"And where do I find this Galinda?"

"In the city of Olympia you will find the princess. But this will not be easy, Elphaba."

"A simple girl will not trouble me, Enyo."

"I hope you are right," the goddess said before she disappeared.

Elphaba looked up at the sky, which was dark with the smoke from the fires. All she had to do was find this Galinda and restore her to the throne, and she would finally find peace.

**What do you think? I know this chapter's a little short, but it's a start. Reviews are welcome! ^^**


	2. The Storm and the Hydra

**I got a review and that's enough for me to continue! Thanks to lozzakapozza for being the first to review!**

Elphaba drew her blades as she leapt onto the boat. The waves tossed the vessel about fiercely, even though it was tied to the dock. Rain pelted the green warrior as she approached one of the men on board. She grabbed him by the front of his tunic.

"Where is your captain?" she growled.

"You… you're the green one… the one they speak of."

"I know who I am! Tell me where your captain is!"

"In his quarters."

"Why have you not left for Olympia yet?"

"We cannot. The storm-"

"You're allowing a mere storm deter you?"

Elphaba threw the man to the ground and stalked to the captain's quarters. She kicked down the door, approaching the man sitting behind his desk. She slammed her blade into the wood, causing him to look up.

"Why have you not left for Olympia?" Elphaba demanded.

"Have you not noticed the storm, Green One?"

"I see it well enough, as well as a ship full of cowards."

"This storm is no normal one. Poseidon has created it, as well as sent his Hydra to infect the waters and keep us from leaving."

"And why would the god of the sea do that?"

"To keep you from getting to Olympia. As I must do."

"You would dare stand in my way?"

"I must."

"I will dispose of the Hydra and you get this ship ready to depart."

"You cannot kill the Hydra easily. It will not surface, and if you go into the water, it will devour you for sure. There is only one way to bring it up."

"Tell me how to draw the Hydra to the surface."

"I will not."

Elphaba growled and grabbed the back of the captain's head, slamming it into the desk repeatedly.

"Tell me how to draw the Hydra to the surface!" she demanded.

"Wait, wait!" the captain said, spitting out the blood in his mouth. "To draw it up, you must feed it."

"Feed it what?"

"Human flesh."

Elphaba slammed his head into the desk so hard that the wood broke in half. She then picked him up and went back onto the deck.

"What are you doing?"

Elphaba ignored him and when she reached the side of the ship, she made to throw him over. He managed the cling to the edge of the ship when she let go.

"Pull me back up!" he cried.

"No one stands in my way," Elphaba said before she cut both his hands off at the wrists. The captain fell into the water and disappeared. Moments later, Elphaba heard a roar and watched as the head of the Hydra emerged from the water, raining seawater onto the green warrior. Elphaba readjusted her grip on her blades as the creature roared again and lunged at her. She jumped out of the way and the Hydra caught one of the ship's men, crushing him in its massive jaws. Elphaba started up the ship's mast as the Hydra spotted her again. It lunged at her, catching her in its jaws. It tried to crush her, but Elphaba used her strength to push the Hydra's mouth open. She drove one of her blades into the top of the Hydra's mouth, and it screeched in pain. Elphaba threw her other blade and it latched onto the ship's mast. Her blades, which were chained to her wrists, allowed her to swing from place to place, as it did now. She jumped out of the Hydra's mouth and threw her other blade at the Hydra's bottom jaw. She swung underneath the monster and landed on its head.

With a yell, Elphaba drove her blades into the top of the Hydra's head, forcing them in deep. The Hydra screeched and shook its head. Elphaba jumped off the creature and landed on the ship's deck. With her blades still in the Hydra's head, she grabbed the chains and pulled the Hydra's head down, forcing it to become impaled on the ship's mast. The monster screeched and twitched several times, but soon lay dead. Elphaba pulled her blades free and became aware of a pain in her arm. She looked down and saw that one of the Hydra's fangs had become imbedded in her arm. She pulled it out before stowing it away.

"Do you see, Poseidon? Do you see what I have done to your precious pet? Do not stand in my way again! I have been tasked by the Queen of the Gods to go to Olympia and that is what I intend to do!" Elphaba shouted at the stormy sky. Lightning struck the boat, reducing it to splinters. The green warrior was thrown from the boat and landed in the water. She surfaced and watched the debris fall into the water. Elphaba swam back to the dock and pulled herself out of the water.

"Do not test the power of the gods, Green One."

Elphaba turned around and approached a statue of Enyo. Its eyes were glowing gold.

"You told me the Hera assigned this to me! Why then does her brother stand in my way?" Elphaba asked.

"Many gods do not agree with Hera, and they know how ruthless you are. While she aims to keep you alive, they seek to kill you."

"Let them try."

"Do not be so sure, Elphaba. There are still many challenges you must overcome if you wish to be forgiven. But not all of us are against you. I will provide you with a way to get to Olympia, but it is up to you from there."

"I can take care of myself."

The golden glow left the statue's eyes and Elphaba heard a loud whinny. She turned and saw a black Pegasus with a flaming mane and tail land beside her. She went over to the horse and mounted, kicking her heels into its sides.

"On to Olympia!"

The horse ran to the edge of the dock before taking to the sky again, the rain still pelting the two relentlessly.

**End of chapter 2.**


	3. Olympia

**Chapter 3, here we go.**

Elphaba had been expecting a smooth flight to Olympia, but she soon found that she was very mistaken. They hadn't been flying for very long when she spotted gryphons flying beside them. One let out a screech and swooped in close to them. Elphaba leapt off Pegasus and landed on the gryphon's back. She cut off both wings at the same time and threw the creature to the ground as she jumped off, landing back on her Pegasus. More started coming in, but Elphaba dealt with them in the same way as the first. However, her luck could only last for son long. One rammed her Pegasus from underneath, throwing the green warrior from the winged horse. She plummeted through the air, but threw her blades out and caught the side of a cliff. She pulled herself close to the wall and started climbing up. Once she reached solid ground, the green warrior stood. She could see the city of Olympia in the distance, but she had no means of getting there now.

Elphaba heard a mournful cry and turned around. A few feet away, an old man was crouched on the ground, wings on his arms. Elphaba approached, ready to draw her blades.

"Old man, can you fly with those wings?" Elphaba asked.

"I told him… I told him not to fly too close to the sun… now he's gone," the man said, more to himself than anyone.

"Old man!"

He finally looked up and saw Elphaba standing over him.

"If I can fly to the city, I can pray to the gods to bring him back."

"The gods will do nothing for you. Now, answer my question."

"Perhaps… they have sent you as a test."

"I am no god-sent."

"Is this my test? If I must destroy the Green Warrior to bring him back, then so be it."

Elphaba was taken by surprise when the man threw himself at her. The two fell to the ground and Elphaba managed to land a few punches, but the man seemed hardly phased. He sank his teeth into her arm and she grimaced. She punched him repeatedly in the head, but his teeth only sank into her flesh further. The two struggled more before rolling off the mountain and falling through the air. Elphaba smashed her fist into his mouth, breaking most of his teeth. He released her and Elphaba punched him again before she ripped the wings off his arms.

"Wait! Perhaps you were sent to help me?" he said. Elphaba kicked him in the chest as she slipped the wings onto her arms and soared upwards. She caught an air current and started in the direction of Olympia.

* * *

Galinda sighed and wiped her forehead with her arm as she lifted the heavy water jug. She started in the direction of her master's house and her progress was, as usual, slow. When she did arrive, she braced herself for what she knew would come.

"What took you so long? What good is a slave who moves slower than Helios in his chariot?" her master said as soon as she entered his house.

"I'm sorry, master."

"You're always sorry. Go feed my horses, for I must leave soon."

Galinda nodded, feeling lucky that she had escaped another beating. She went outside to the stables, setting the hay before the two brown horses. She left them to their feeding and went over to the white horse at the end. She rubbed its nose affectionately.

"How is your leg, Atalanta?" the blonde asked. The white mare was Galinda's favorite horse, though she was smaller than Galinda's master's other horses. Her leg had been injured last week, when her master had taken her out for her first chariot run. The mare had been spooked and had crashed into another chariot in her panic. Her master talked of selling the mare, but Galinda had convinced him to keep her if the blonde could nurse the horse back to health. Galinda was proud of the progress Atalanta had made so far.

"Look! Up the sky!"

"What could it be?"

"It appears to be human!"

"No human can fly!"

Galinda heard the commotion and looked outside the stable just in time to see the figure fly overhead.

"A human that can… fly?" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Elphaba landed in the town square before straightening up and throwing the wings that were one her arms aside. Everyone was silent as they watched her.

"I seek the one called Galinda. Do any of you know of her?" Elphaba called out. No one replied. Elphaba sighed in frustration and drew her blades. "I do not have the patience to deal with your silence. If any of you know where the girl I speak of is, I suggest you tell me now."

"She is the slave of Creon," one boy said.

Elphaba approached him. "How do you know of her?"

"She comes to the square every day to get water."

"Where can I find this Creon?"

"He lives near the Temple of Ares, which lies on the hill."

Elphaba looked towards the temple and started off, leaving the citizens behind to stare in terrified wonder. It didn't take her long to reach the house the boy had spoken of. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a blonde woman a few inches shorter than her.

"Does the one named Creon reside here?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, but he is out. He has gone to the Temple of Ares."

"I must speak to him."

"You'll have to wait until he returns."

Elphaba sighed and crossed her arms.

"This is an urgent matter," she said.

"You may wait inside. I am sorry that you have to wait."

Elphaba entered the house and the blonde closed the door behind her.

"Please, sit," the blonde said. Elphaba did. "May I get you something?"

"No."

Galinda didn't know what to think of this strange visitor, but she soon realized who the visitor was. However, she temporarily forgot when she saw the injury on the green warrior's arm.

"You're injured," Galinda said.

"It is nothing."

"Let me at least clean it for you."

The blonde left the room and returned with a rag and a bowl of water. She dipped the rag into the water and wiped the wound gently.

"You… you are the Green One, they speak of, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Everyone is afraid of you."

"There are reasons for that."

"I'm not afraid."

"It is good you are not afraid. Fear is a heavy burden."

Galinda set the rag down. "Forgive me for asking, but… surely you have a name? You can't have born the Green One."

"I have a name. They call me Elphaba."


	4. Helios

**Chapter 4. Thanks to lozzakapozza and Sorry to burst your bubble for reviewing so far!**

Galinda's mind was now swimming with questions, but before she could ask any of them, the door opened. Galinda stood up quickly, spilling the bowl of water

"Clumsy girl! Clean it up!" her master said. Galinda went out and came back with more rags, which she used to clean up the water.

Elphaba, meanwhile, had stood up as well.

"Are you the man known as Creon?" she asked.

"I am, Green One. What business have you here?"

"I came to discuss one of your slaves, the one known as Galinda."

The blonde froze. What did the green warrior want with her?

"Leave us," Creon said, looking at Galinda. She stood and left the room, but stopped just outside the doorway, out of sight. "Now, what do you want with my slave?"

"Who sold her to you?"

"The queen of Athens."

"Did she give you a reason?"

"She said the girl was troublesome, and she is. I took her off the queen's hands."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Yes."

"Then you won't mind if I take her off your hands?"

"You can't!"

The tone of Creon's voice told Elphaba that he'd been lying.

"You know of her ancestry, don't you? Isn't that why you took her for the queen?" Elphaba said.

"You can't have her. I know that you are working for Enyo, and Ares told me to keep my slave away from you! Now get out!"

Elphaba drew her blades quickly and held them at Creon's neck. "I do not take orders from anyone."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You know who I am, what I've done. What makes you think your life is worth more than all the others I have taken?"

"You will never restore the girl to her place and you will forfeit your life in trying."

"Of all the lives you should be worrying about, mine is not one of them. I ask you one last time; give me the girl."

"Go to hell."

"You first."

One swift move and his head was gone. Galinda let a scream and covered her mouth with her hands and turned away as her master's head rolled across the floor. Elphaba put her blades away and turned to the blonde's hiding spot. She rounded and found Galinda cowering in a corner.

"Stand up," Elphaba said. The blonde did as she was told. Elphaba grabbed her wrist and left the house, dragging Galinda behind her.

"Please don't kill me," the blonde begged.

"Killing you would not be advantageous to me," Elphaba replied as she pulled the blonde along.

"What did he mean when he said you would never restore me to my place?"

"You are the daughter of the king of Athens. Your stepmother sold you into slavery to keep the throne."

"Wha- no. The king's daughter is dead."

"The king's daughter is you."

Galinda's head was swimming. How could she possibly be the king's daughter? She had always been a slave.

"No. I don't believe you. What do you really want with me?" Galinda asked, pulling against the green warrior's strong grip.

"I was tasked by Hera to restore you to your rightful place as princess of Athens."

"I am no princess! Let me go!"

Elphaba turned to the blonde, teeth bared. "Do not make this more difficult than it has to be. Whether you believe me or not is your choice. I am telling you the truth, and the sooner you accept that, the easier this procedure will be."

Elphaba continued walking, dragging a bewildered Galinda along with her.

"So… is it true then?"

"There are many things that are true. Which are you referring to?"

"Did you give up all human emotion to Hera in exchange for the power you have now?"

Elphaba paused. "Yes. It is true. I can no longer feel love or remorse. I find pleasure only in the spilling of blood, and I can only feel pain."

"It sounds awful."

"I am an awful person. If you knew what I had done, you would agree when I say that it is a fitting punishment for my crime."

"No one deserves to be deprived of love."

Elphaba suddenly grabbed the blonde and rolled aside as a fireball hit the ground where they had been standing. Elphaba drew her blades as a fiery chariot flew overhead.

"Feel the power of the sun!" a voice shouted.

"Helios!" Elphaba yelled. His chariot turned and came at her again. Elphaba ducked as he flew over her.

"What is he doing?" Galinda asked.

"Keeping us from leaving. You wait here while I take care of this."

The blonde nodded as Elphaba climbed the nearest building.

"Witness the glory of Helios!" he shouted, coming down again. As he passed, Elphaba threw her blades and latched to the back of his chariot. She soon became airborne and used her blades to climb underneath the chariot. She used one her blades to detach the horses from the chariot. They galloped off into the sky and the chariot crashed to the ground.

Elphaba, who had jumped off the chariot just before it crashed, approached the destroyed vehicle. Helios was lying on the ground in a small puddle of blood. He looked up at the green warrior standing over him.

"Don't do it, Green One. Kill the girl now and spare yourself the pain that will come later," he said.

"What do you care if she is returned to power, Helios?" Elphaba asked.

"Hera will kill her herself if you return the girl to power. She's using you."

"What meaning does Galinda have to Hera that she would want her dead?"

"Have you no idea? Galinda isn't just the daughter of the Athenian king; she is also the daughter of Hera."

"You lie, Helios! I detected no Olympian blood in her!"

"Be blind if you wish; once the girl is returned to power, Hera will dispose of her."

Elphaba gave a yell and put her foot on Helios's head, slamming it into the ground several times. When she finished, he no longer moved. Elphaba noticed the shield on his arm and ripped it off, stowing it away. The green warrior turned and left the scene, returning to the blonde.

"We are done here. We leave for Athens." Elphaba said. Galinda stood up.

"What of Helios?"

"The sun god no longer lives."

"You have the power to kill a god?"

"Olympians overestimate themselves. Trust me, I know that well enough."


	5. The Underworld

**Time for chapter 5**

"But how will we get to Athens?"

"We will find a way."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Do not question me."

Galinda sighed and looked down. She noticed that the ground was trembling.

"Elphaba?"

"What now?"

Elphaba was suddenly grabbed by a large hand and lifted off the ground. She struggled to free herself and found herself face-to-face with Ares.

"Ares! Do not stand in my way!" Elphaba said.

"You, a mortal, would dare to give me, an Olympian, orders?"

"I will deal with whoever stands in my way!"

"Abandon this mission, Green Warrior. It will bring you nothing but death."

"I do not take orders from the gods!"

"You take orders from Hera."

"Only because I must, not because I choose to. But you have no power over me! Now release me, war god!"

"As you wish."

Ares thrust his fist into the ground, creating a large hole. Elphaba knew what he planned to do.

"If you drop me into the Underworld, Ares, I swear I will kill you."

"I will keep that in mind, Green One," Ares said before he released Elphaba.

"Ares!" Elphaba shouted as she fell, the hole closing after her.

The wind whipped around the green warrior as she fell. She threw one of her blades out and caught the side of a rock formation. She started climbing up when she heard a scream and looked up. Galinda collided with the green warrior, yanking Elphaba's blades loose. The two plummeted into the river below, landing with a splash.

Elphaba surfaced, fuming. "Now look what you've done!"

The blonde didn't reply and Elphaba saw that she was having trouble keeping herself above water. Elphaba grabbed the front of the blonde's dress and pulled her above the surface as she swam for shore. Once on solid ground, Elphaba looked up angrily.

"We are not finished! The gates of Hades have never held me!" she shouted. Galinda, who had been coughing up water, looked up when she heard that statement.

"What do you mean? Have you been here before?"

"It does not matter. We must find our way out and get to Athens," Elphaba said.

Galinda stood up. "How do we leave the Underworld?"

"You don't."

Galinda jumped at the sudden voice and Elphaba had her blades drawn.

"I knew I would see you again, Elphaba," the woman continued.

"Nessarose," Elphaba said. She approached, but didn't put her blades away.

"You have been here before," Glinda said.

"I need to leave the Underworld, Nessa. I have important business to attend to," Elphaba said, ignoring the blonde.

"I cannot help you leave as easily as you did before. Persephone caught me last time."

"There is nothing she can do to you."

"There is a great deal she can do to me."

"I do not have time for this. I must get Galinda to Athens."

"Another fool's errand, Elphaba?"

"This is my last task."

"You know Hera is never going to release you."

"At least I'm still alive, if that's any better."

"Maybe, but don't forget; my death came by your blade."

Elphaba sighed and put her blades away. "Help me this one more time and I will dispose of the Queen of the Underworld."

"Elphaba! You can't say such things! She has ears everywhere," Nessa shot back.

"What do I care? Let her hear me."

"Elphaba, you would take on Persephone?" Galinda said, finally getting a word in.

"Why not? I took down Helios, didn't I?" Elphaba said.

"Helios was a coward and no more of a threat to you than that ship's captain," Nessa said.

"Oh, did he come through here?" Elphaba said, a slight smirk on her face.

"Elphaba, it isn't funny. I have seen so many souls coming through here, bearing the mark of your blades. When will you stop?" Nessa asked.

"When I am free of my servitude, I will stop," Elphaba replied.

Nessa shook her head. "I cannot help you this time. All I can tell you is that right now, Persephone is asleep in her chambers. Perhaps if you can get to her, Hades may strike a deal."

Elphaba rolled her eyes before turning away and starting off. "You have been truly helpful, Nessa."

Galinda followed the green warrior, keeping a wary eye on her surroundings. She could see and hear tortured souls as they fell through the fog and into pits of lava below. One managed to grab the edge of the cliff near Galinda's feet, causing the blonde to emit a scream and grab onto Elphaba. The green woman dispatched the soul with one swing of her blade and pulled away roughly.

"Who was that back there? The woman you were talking to?' Galinda asked.

"Nessarose. She was my sister."

"But she said… you killed your own sister?"

"Yes."

"But… why?"

Elphaba stopped. "I was blind. I was blinded by rage, and consumed by power. Nessarose was one of the victims of my bloody rampage… along with the rest of my family."

Galinda was silent as they continued walking. How could someone be so heartless? She had killed her family, yet she seemed remorseless. Galinda remembered what Elphaba had told her earlier, about her relinquishing all human emotion and feeling.

"We're here," the green warrior said. Galinda looked up as Elphaba drew her blades. "We're going to have a chat with the Queen of the Underworld."

**Any thoughts? Reviews? Critiques?**


	6. Persephone

**Chapter 6. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far!**

When the two entered Persephone's chamber, the found the goddess sleeping, just as Nessa had said.

"Wait here, out of sight. There's no telling what might happen," Elphaba whispered to Galinda. She approached the goddess's bed, ready to strike if she woke up. Elphaba placed her blade right at Persephone's throat. "Wake up call."

Persephone opened her eyes, which narrowed at the sight of Elphaba. "Back so soon, Green One?"

"Not of my choice, believe me."

"They say Hera has sent you to find the girl known as Galinda. I never imagined you as the babysitter type."

"Grant us passage out of the Underworld and I'll let you keep your life."

"Us?" Persephone sat up with Elphaba holding her blade at her neck the whole time. Her eyes fell on Galinda and she smiled. "You brought her with you. How kind of you to show her around her new home."

"We will not be staying."

"Why not? I so enjoy your company," Persephone said, eyeing Galinda with a hungry look in her eyes. Elphaba recognized the look and knew what Persephone meant to do.

"Don't you dare-:

Persephone grabbed the green warrior's wrist, forcing her blade handle back into her chest. Elphaba stumbled back, temporarily stunned as Persephone stood, thrusting her hands out towards the blonde. Galinda watched as ghostly hands came towards her, unable to move. She suddenly felt as though something were being ripped from her body.

"No! Fight her, Galinda!" Elphaba shouted. She knew that Persephone was trying to pull Galinda's soul from her body… and succeeding. Elphaba growled and jumped in between the hands and the blonde. Galinda fell back, feeling extremely weak, as Elphaba struggled against the hands that were now trying to steal her soul. She threw one blade out at the goddess, who ducked. While she was distracted, Elphaba launched herself at the goddess, slamming into her torso and pinning her against the wall.

"No more tricks! Let us leave the Underworld before I lose my patience altogether!" Elphaba shouted, slamming the goddess's head back into the wall.

"If you want to leave, take it up with my husband," Persephone said.

"Your husband would rather see me dead than free!"

"As would many others."

"I tire of this game, Persephone. One last chance; help us or die."

"You would not kill me."

"That is where you are wrong."

Elphaba's eyes caught the pendant around the goddess's neck. The jewel on the front shimmered with a swirling opal light. Elphaba grabbed the pendant and ripped it from the goddess's neck, throwing her to the ground. She pinned the goddess there and, with the pendant clenched tightly in her hand, started the process of extracting Persephone's soul. The goddess screamed in protest, but Elphaba had decided on her course of action and wouldn't be swayed now. After struggling, the goddess's soul disappeared into the pendant and her body lay still. Elphaba stood up, looking at the pendant before tossing it to Galinda.

"Wh- what am I supposed to do with this?" the blonde asked.

"Put it on. The souls inside will only obey someone with Olympian blood. If you are Hera's daughter, as Helios claims, then you should be able to command them. They should also protect you," Elphaba explained.

"So now I'm not only princess, but half-Olympian as well?"

"We will see."

Galinda looked doubtful, but tied the pendant around her neck. "What good did killing Persephone do? We're still trapped here."

"The only thing it did was anger Hades. He'll find us soon enough, but if you have control of his wife's soul… that may be our out."

The ground shook and Elphaba drew her blades again. The wall of the chamber was suddenly destroyed in a rain of debris and Elphaba tackled Galinda to the ground, shielding her. The green warrior barely had time to stand before she was knocked off her feet and thrown a good distance away. She looked up and saw fiery Cerberus running at her. She stood, only to be tossed into the air again. The green warrior regained herself in mid-air and came back down with both blades ready. She managed to latch one onto one of his heads, but the dog snapped at her as she swung to get onto his back, snapping the chains on her left blades in half. Elphaba fell to the ground and rolled. Now one of her blades was lodged in the dog's left head.

Cerberus swung at the green warrior and Elphaba jumped, throwing her other blade. It wrapped around the dog's left head and as he pulled back, Elphaba was launched into the air. She came down on his back and grabbed her other blade, yanking it free. She pulled on her right blade, which was wrapped around his neck. The dog reared up as the chain tightened, threatening to decapitate him. Cerberus rolled onto his back, slamming Elphaba into the ground. She lost her grip and lay temporarily stunned as the dog got back on his feet. He looked down at Elphaba and came down on her, jaws open. Elphaba stopped him with her bare hands, and struggled to keep him at bay. His fangs were inches from her, and saliva dripped onto her face.

"Galinda, use the pendant!" she shouted.

"How?"

"Figure it out!"

The blonde looked uncertain, but when she clasped the pendant in her hand, she could hear the souls whispering in her head.

_Push, push him back_, she thought. Galinda watched as hundreds of white souls emerged form the pendant and started pushing back on the dog. He was forced back, giving Elphaba time to get up. She threw herself at his middle head with a yell, sinking both blades into his eyes. The dog roared in pain, trying to shake her off. Elphaba jumped backwards and watched as the souls pushed back on the injured dog until he fell off the formation and into the abyss below. The souls, their job finished, rushed back into the pendant, leaving no trace that they had ever been out.

Elphaba looked at Galinda, her chest heaving. "So it is true. You do have Olympian blood."

"Too bad it won't save you."

The laughter echoed throughout the Underworld and Elphaba readjusted her grip on her blades.

"Two down. One bastard to go. Prepare yourself, blondie. We aren't leaving here without a fight."


	7. Hades

"I can see why Hera is so reluctant to give you up, Green One, for you are truly a capable warrior."

"Hades, show yourself, you coward!" Elphaba shouted. She became aware of the fact that Galinda was close behind her, huddling behind the green warrior. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I… I'm just… I'm scared!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "What did I tell you about fear? You can't let it control you, or you'll end up here permanently."

"Well, how do you fight it?"

"Angrily."

"Patience, Green One. We will have our day to play, but not today."

"Coward!" Elphaba shouted as Hades spoke again.

"Do you really wish to fight me? The god of the dead?"

"Elphaba, we really shouldn't provoke him…" Galinda said.

"You saw what I did to your wife and your watch dog! You will be no different!"

"We will see."

The two girls watched as the hulking, fiery god emerged from the shadows. Elphaba glared up at him, unfazed.

"You do not seek a fight with me, Green One. What is it you want?" Hades asked.

"Allow us to leave the Underworld."

"Just let you leave?"

"You asked what I wanted, and I believe I am making myself clear."

"That would be easier for me to do if you had not killed my wife."

"I could not help that."

A grin spread across the god's face. "All right, Green One. I'll give a way out… if you think you're ready to accept it."

"I am suspicious of your willingness to cooperate."

"Believe me, I don't want your soul hanging around the Underworld… not yet, anyway. You asked for a way out, and I am offering it to you now. Accept it or don't, but decide."

Elphaba weighed her options. "All right."

The green warrior suddenly dropped her blades and fell onto all fours, eyes closed tightly in pain. Her spine was in agony, and the flesh on her back felt as though it was on fire. Elphaba fought the pain, struggling to stand, only to be brought back down. She let out a yell as she felt the flesh on her back rip open, feeling muscles tense and hearing bones crackling. Elphaba looked up at the god of the dead as a pair of large, black wings unfurled from her back. She remained on the ground, breathing heavily. The pain slowly ebbed away, and she managed to get her feet.

"You have a funny way of helping people," she growled through clenched teeth.

"You asked for a way out, and now you have one. However, leaving will be the trick. I will enjoy watching you attempt to leave the Underworld and fail many times," Hades said. Elphaba jumped into the air, beating her new wings a few times and finding that she could stay airborne without too much trouble. She came back down, flexing her wings a few times.

"This is not as difficult as you make it out to be, Death God," she said.

"Maybe not… if you plan on leaving the girl behind."

Elphaba looked at Galinda, now realizing what Hades had meant earlier. Flying alone would have been easy, but if she had to carry Galinda… that would be a problem. Elphaba picked up her blades and replaced them on her back. She approached the blonde and grabbed her around the waist.

"Hold on," she said. Galinda wrapped her arms around the green warrior and Elphaba beat her wings a few times before taking off, catching an air current. Galinda made the mistake of looking down and clung to Elphaba tighter.

With the extra weight, Elphaba found that she had to beat her wings harder, and avoiding obstacles was an issue as well. She narrowly missed the edge of a cliff, coming within mere inches of a fatal crash. Elphaba knew that one wrong move would send the two of them plummeting to their deaths. Elphaba had a chance of survival if that happened, but Galinda would not.

"Elphaba, I'm slipping!"

"Just hold on!"

Galinda found that easier said than done. With all the wind rushing past her at such high speeds, holding onto Elphaba was becoming a challenge. The blonde clung to the green warrior as tightly as she could, but inevitably, she lost her grip. Galinda screamed as she fell through the air, while Elphaba swore before diving after her. She managed to catch the blonde, but was unable to regain her flight. The two crash-landed onto a nearby cliff.

Elphaba groaned as she sat up, turning to the blonde angrily. "Now look what you've done! I told you to hold on! Are your arms really that weak?"

"I'm sorry!" Galinda sobbed.

"Do you think I will pity you if you cry? Dry your tears, get up, and let's continue on."

Galinda, who was still trying to recover from her brush with death, didn't move, but remained on the ground, taking deep breaths. Elphaba growled and approached the blonde, grabbing her wrist and yanking her to her feet.

"We are wasting time. If you really are royalty, Athens will be doomed when you take over."

Elphaba picked Galinda up this time, holding her securely in her arms. She took off again, and when the two finally exited the Underworld, Galinda found that night had come and the moon was high in the sky. Elphaba landed solidly and set the blonde down. Galinda was unsteady on her feet and she leaned against a nearby wall for support. Elphaba, meanwhile, had to deal with her new wings. She set her hands against the same wall Galinda was leaning against and began folding her wings into her body. Elphaba clenched her teeth and focused on the individual stones, trying to distract herself from the pain.

Galinda watched as Elphaba's green skin enveloped the wings, leaving nothing behind but two small bumps. She thought about how much pain Elphaba had to be in, and marveled at how well the green warrior hid it.

"What are you staring at?" Elphaba asked, looking at Galinda. The blonde quickly shook her head and looked down. Elphaba slammed her fists into the wall once before straightening up. "Unfortunately, we have to make a slight detour."

"Detour? To where?"

"I have to get my blade fixed."

"By who?"

"Hephaestus, the smith god."

"And how do we find him?"

"By finding his wife, Aphrodite."

"And how do we find-"

"Like this."

And in one swift move, Elphaba moved in, pinned Galinda against the wall, and kissed her.

**Thoughts? Reviews? Critiques?**


	8. Aphrodite

Galinda was taken completely by surprise when the green warrior pushed her up against the wall and kissed her roughly. She had no idea how to react. She was afraid to push Elphaba away, for fear that the green woman would lash out at her. She had only ever kissed one other person in her life, and it had been her boyfriend. But being kissed by a _girl_! It was completely different, and the blonde was such a mix of emotions that she found that she couldn't have done anything even if she wanted to.

Elphaba, meanwhile, had picked up the ever so faint sound of a bowstring being pulled back. She waited a few more seconds before releasing the blonde and whipping around, catching a golden arrow by its shaft. She clenched her fist, breaking the arrow in half.

"I see you have not changed, Eros," Elphaba said, dropping the two pieces of the arrow.

"I thought it was for real this time, Elphaba. I haven't seen you kiss anyone like that since-"

"You forget that I cannot feel love. Even if your arrows did hit me, which they won't, it wouldn't matter."

"I'm always hopeful," Eros said. "So, if you aren't in love with the girl, why did you draw me out here?"

"I need to speak with your mother."

"And how does that concern me?"

"Few know her most recent love hideaway, you included. Either tell me where she is or lead us there."

"You know Aphrodite hates visitors unless they're there to worship her or sleep with her, and I doubt you plan on doing either."

"Well, she'll just have to be disappointed. This is important business."

Eros sighed. "The entrance is in her temple. But that's all I'm going to tell you."

"That is enough."

Elphaba started walking, Galinda close behind.

"Elphaba?" Eros started. "Are you sure you don't want me to-"

"No. My business with you is finished."

The two girls walked in silence, but Galinda's mind was racing. Elphaba had used the kiss to draw Eros out… and hadn't he started to mention about her and someone else? Could it be that Elphaba had had a lover before she became the way she was now?

"Elphaba?" the blonde started meekly.

"What?"

"What did Eros mean when he said he hadn't seen you… were you… did you used to be…"

"I had a lover, if that's what you're asking. In a way, I suppose he was the start to all of this."

"I don't understand."

"If he hadn't died in my arms, I wouldn't be this way."

"How did he-"

"Must you pry further? Must you force me to dredge up painful memories that I fight to keep subdued?"

"I'm sorry."

"Everyone's sorry."

Elphaba stopped as she spotted dark shadows a few feet ahead. Olympian sentries and archers emerged from the shadows, weapons raised.

"Aren't those-" Galinda started.

"Keep your head down. I'll deal with these." Elphaba interrupted as she drew her blades. She threw her right blade, decapitating the first of many. Elphaba gave a yell as she grabbed one guard and used him as a battering ram before throwing him to the ground and ripping his head off. Elphaba grimaced in pain as an arrow sunk into her shoulder. Her sharp eyes found the offender and she charged him, thrusting her blade through his middle and using that to rip him in half.

Galinda watched in horror as Elphaba performed the bloody massacre. The blonde had seen the green woman fight before, but this was full of rage and bloodlust. It seemed as though nothing fazed the green warrior, not the blood staining her skin or the wounds she received. Galinda wanted to look, but found herself unable to take her eyes from the ghastly sight.

When it was all over, Elphaba stood in the middle of the destroyed bodies, her blood running hot. She was still ready to fight. She flinched and raised her blades when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but saw that it was only Galinda.

"Elphaba, they're dead. There's no one left to fight," the blonde said.

Elphaba put her blades away. "There's always someone to fight. Always someone ready to kill you."

"But so violently?"

"It's either kill or be killed out here. This is my life."

* * *

It didn't take long for Elphaba to find the entrance to Aphrodite's chamber when they arrived at the temple. She led Galinda down a dark, sloping tunnel and when the tunnel ended, the two found themselves in a large, candle-lit cavern. About ten feet in front of them was a large bed, which was currently occupied by three occupants.

"I didn't know Aphrodite was bisexual," the blonde whispered.

Elphaba shook her head. "Trust me, she'll get love from whoever she can." The green woman approached the end of the bed and crossed her arms. After a few more seconds, the goddess of love noticed her. She sat up, ushering her two attendants away.

"Leave us," she said. The two girls reluctantly got off the bed and disappeared behind a curtain. Aphrodite crawled across the bed. "Elphaba, I haven't seen you in ages. Lose your way?"

"I do not have time for games, Aphrodite," Elphaba said.

"But I've been so lonely."

"You looked plenty happy a few moments ago."

The goddess raised herself up onto her knees. "Won't you stay? Even for a few minutes?"

"I told you, I'm not here for your pleasure."

It was then that Aphrodite noticed Galinda. "I see. This is the one you have chosen?"

"Believe me, we are no more together than you and I. I need to speak with Hephaestus."

The goddess scowled. "What do you want with him? We both know he's useless. It's because of him that I have to hide my bed away."

"I need his service."

"Fine. Speak with him if you must. You'll find him through that gate."

A curtain parted, revealing a blue portal.

Elphaba turned to Galinda. "Stay here. This shouldn't take long." With that, she disappeared through the portal, leaving the blonde alone with Aphrodite. The goddess looked at her.

"What do they call you?" Aphrodite asked.

"Galinda."

"Do you love her, Galinda?"

"Elphaba? No."

"Do you say this because you think that's what you're supposed to say?"

"N-no."

"There is nothing wrong with loving another woman, especially that particular one. But you'll be wise to remember that Elphaba's heart is as hard and cold as stone. Love is something she has not felt in a long time."

"She says she can't feel love."

"She thinks she can't feel love, but those feelings never really disappear. I'll bet you could stir them back up."

"Me?"

Aphrodite smiled. "Yes. Maybe a change of clothes and some washing up… yes, I believe you may be just what Elphaba needs."


	9. Hephaestus

Elphaba emerged in a dark cavern, lit only by a large fire in a hearth. She could see the shape of a man pounding away at his most recent work and she approached him.

"Hephaestus."

The man turned, his eyes falling on Elphaba. "You still live, Green One?"

"If you can this living."

"I thought you would have found a way out of Hera's servitude by now."

"And I thought you would have found a way to control your wife by now."

Hephaestus turned away. "Why have you come?"

"I need your service. My weapons have been damaged, and you're the only one who can fix them."

"Damaged, you say? How badly?"

"The chain on my left blade has snapped."

Hephaestus turned back to her, intrigued now. "Let me take a look."

Elphaba drew her blades and held them out for his inspection.

Hephaestus shook his head. "They are dirty and dull, as well as the damage you mentioned. The repairs will take some time."

"How much time?"

"Time I do not have."

"Hephaestus, is it true that Ares is one of your wife's favorite lovers?"

"Why do you bring him up?"

"No particular reason… just if I were you, I'd want him dead."

"I do not wish death on another Olympian."

"You lie almost as well as your wife. Listen, fix my blades and I will… take care of this affair."

"You cannot kill a god."

"I killed Persephone and Helios."

"Because of dumb luck. Ares is the god of war. He will not go down so easily. Besides, you do not even have a way of getting that close to him."

"Hephaestus, did you know that Enyo considers me to be her best warrior?"

"Of course. She brags of your talent often."

"Are you aware of the Coliseum Duel that is approaching?"

"Every Olympian knows of it. Why do you speak of these things?"

"There will be a time when Enyo must choose her warrior to go against the one Ares chooses. She will undoubtedly choose me, and once I dispose of my challenger, Ares will be in a rage. A little taunting and he's bound to challenge me. That is when I will kill him."

"That is a dangerous gamble, Green One."

"I have nothing to lose."

Hephaestus looked down in thought. "All right. I will fix your weapons in exchange for the death of Ares. But your weapons as they are now will never do the job. I will do additional work on them after the repairs."

"And how long will this take?"

"As long as it needs to. You know I cannot be rushed."

"All right."

Elphaba unwound the chains from around her wrists and as she handed her blades over, she felt as though a small weight had been lifted from her heart. However, she also felt extremely vulnerable, a feeling she didn't like at all.

"I will be back tomorrow. Will you be done by then?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, yes. Tomorrow."

When Elphaba returned to Aphrodite's chamber, she found the goddess lying exactly where she had been when Elphaba left.

"Have you not moved in hopes I would change my mind?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh, I had hoped you'd changed your mind, but not about me," the goddess replied.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "What riddle are you speaking in now?"

Aphrodite smiled. "Why must everything be a puzzle for you? Don't you ever just take things as they are?"

"Nothing is worth accepting without suspicion or thought."

"Oh really? Bring her out."

Elphaba watched as Aphrodite's attendants escorted Galinda out of another room, but she wasn't the same as when Elphaba had left her. Her blonde curls had been brushed and put up, and she was dressed in a beautiful pink dress that shimmered when she moved.

"And to think, you would have let such beauty slip away from you," Aphrodite said.

Elphaba was speechless, but only for a second or two. "What do you mean by this display? Are you trying to seduce me? Have you forgotten what I gave up?"

"Oh, Elphaba, always so dramatic. You think you cannot love because you _refuse_ to try. But I can see it your eyes; your heart longs for affection. You fight the way you do because you think you can protect those you already lost. Well, now you have someone to fight for," Aphrodite said.

Elphaba looked at the blonde, whose face was somewhat pink. It was true, she did fight as though she had something to protect, but she knew that Hera had stolen her ability to love another living thing. It simply was not possible for her to have feelings for Galinda.

"I'm afraid your beauty has gone to waste. We will stay until morning only because your husband has agreed to fix my weapons," Elphaba said. She then left the cavern without another word.

Galinda looked from Elphaba to Aphrodite.

"Well, go after her," the goddess said.

"But you heard what she said."

"The words of a broken heart. I know that you will be the one to mend it, but you must be persistent. Elphaba will not be easy to save."

Galinda looked at the exit uncertainly before going after the green warrior. She found her outside, sitting on the temple steps. The blonde approached and sat beside her.

"'_With the blades you wield, I will grant you the power to destroy all those who defy you; your weapons will be your only friends. I will harden your heart and you will never again feel compassion for another living thing; you will find your only comfort in the spilling of blood_'."

Galinda looked at the green woman in confusion, but realization soon dawned. "Hera."

"I'll never forget those words. I didn't realize then what I was getting myself into."

"Elphaba-"

"Soon Enyo will come, asking me to represent her in the Coliseum Duel. I will fight the warrior Ares chooses and when I finish with him, Ares will lose his life at my hands as well," Elphaba said, changing the subject as she stood up. She felt too vulnerable when she talked about that subject, especially now without her weapons.

"Elphaba, must you do this?"

"I cannot refuse Enyo. Besides, in the Coliseum Duel, one warrior must die. That is one of the only rules. Blood will be shed."

"But what if you die?"

"I may die, yes, but it is a risk I am willing to take."

The blonde sighed and looked down at her bare feet. Elphaba cast a glance at her, taken in again by her beauty.

"It is a shame that your display was for nothing. You are… beautiful," the green warrior said. Galinda looked up at her. She opened her mouth to respond, but another beat her to the punch.

"Elphaba."

The two girls turned and Elphaba recognized the form of Enyo.

"You know why I have come," Enyo continued.

"Yes."

"Ares has chosen."

"And who is the unlucky soul?

"Cycnus."

"I see. He has chosen his own son, one with Olympian blood."

"Are you up to the challenge, Green One?"

"Tomorrow, both father and son will die at my hands."


	10. Fiyero

**We made it to chapter 10!**

"Do you mean to strike down the god of war?" Enyo asked.

"I swore I would kill him, and he would be disappointed if I did not keep my word," Elphaba replied.

"The challenge is only between Cycnus and you. Leave my brother out of this."

"I will fight anyone who stands in my way, and Ares has been no ally to me!" Elphaba shouted. She went to draw her blades, only to find that she didn't have them.

"Choose your enemies wisely, Green One," Enyo said. "I have confidence that you will defeat Cycnus, and when he is dead, I will reward you with the golden fleece of Jason."

"That is the reward for winning anyway," Elphaba said, crossing her arms. What did Enyo mean by this?

"Bring me the golden fleece and I will empower it so that it will not only protect you, but will also allow you launch enemy attacks back at them."

"All right. But I cannot guarantee the life of your brother."

"You will let him live, Elphaba."

Elphaba didn't reply, but turned away. She waited until she knew Enyo was gone. "I have no intention of letting the god of war live."

"But Elphaba, you heard what she said," Galinda said.

"She is blind to the evils of Ares because he is her brother. Once he is gone, she will see that it is for the better."

"Do you really think you can kill him?"

Elphaba looked at the blonde, but could detect no mockery in her tone. "You should go back inside. It is safer for you there."

"I don't particularly like being alone with… her."

"Aphrodite can be… overbearing, but she is one of the few who does not seek to kill us. Go inside."

Galinda stood up and cast one last look at the green warrior before she reentered the temple. Elphaba watched her go before turning her gaze back out to the land. They were still far from Athens, and all these detours were wasting precious time. Elphaba closed her eyes and tried to fight back the haunting memories that were starting to flood into her mind.

"_Elphaba, stop! Please, leave him be! Elphaba-"_

_A scream cut short as the throat was slit._

"_Mother!"_

_Another body joined the other. Elphaba looked at the blood on her hands as the realization hit._

"_My… family."_

Elphaba forced her eyes to open and found that she was on her knees. She stood up, trying to shake the images from her head.

"Found you!"

"Wha-"

Elphaba was suddenly tackled to the ground. She looked up at her attacker and managed to grab the blade of his sword mere inches before it hit her throat. She struggled with the person before head butting them and kicking them off of her. Her attacker tumbled a few feet away and had just gotten back to their feet when Elphaba grabbed them by their throat and pinned them against the wall. In the torchlight, Elphaba could see that it was a man.

"Why do you attack me? Have you been sent by the gods to kill me?" Elphaba asked angrily.

"I haven't been sent by anyone."

"Then why do you seek to fight me?"

"Because you have wronged me!"

"In what way?"

"You kidnapped my girlfriend!"

"Galinda?"

"So you admit it!"

"I was tasked by the gods to retrieve her."

"Return her!"

Elphaba threw him to the ground, none too gently. "I don't take orders from anyone. Now leave here before I change my mind about letting you live." She turned away to enter the temple, and cried out in pain when she felt a sharp blade enter her shoulder. She turned back around and grabbed the man by his throat again, slamming him into the ground repeatedly. She didn't stop even when the blood started coming.

"Elphaba, leave him alone!"

Elphaba felt Galinda grab her arm in an attempt to stop her. She released the man and stepped back, breathing heavily. Galinda was kneeling beside the man, examining the damage Elphaba had done.

"Why did you attack him?" Galinda asked, after determining that he was still alive.

"He attacked me first."

"Why?"

"Because I took you from Olympia. I gave him a chance to leave, but he refused and attacked again."

"You didn't have to practically bash his skull in! Fiyero is barely a threat to you!"

"He's lucky I don't have my blades, or you'd have two halves of him to deal with."

Galinda stood up angrily and made to slap the green woman, but Elphaba caught her wrist. Galinda struggled to get free.

"Let go of me!" she said.

"You would dare to try and strike me? After what you have seen me do?"

"Oh, and what would you do? Kill me? You can't hurt me, you have to deliver me to my throne by order of the gods!"

Elphaba leaned in close to the blonde. "You act as though I actually _listen_ to the Olympians."

Galinda looked into Elphaba's dark eyes. "You would not kill me," she said, her voice trembling.

Elphaba released her roughly. She picked up Fiyero, throwing him over her shoulder. "I will take him to Aphrodite. She will tend to his injuries."

And the green woman left, leaving Galinda to sit on the temple steps, her mind swimming in confusion.

* * *

As Galinda replaced the damp cloth on Fiyero's forehead, his eyes opened.

"Galinda…"

The blonde smiled. "It is I."

"You are unharmed?"

"I'm fine. You need to rest."

Silence.

"Fiyero… why did you attack Elphaba?"

"The Green Warrior? When I heard she had kidnapped you, I left Olympia immediately to find you."

"You are a skilled warrior, Fiyero, but you know that you are no match for her."

"I had to try, and now, here you are."

Galinda smiled again, but with a hint of sadness. "Fiyero, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Elphaba punched the stone wall in frustration.

"Why so angry, Green One?" Hephaestus asked, not looking up from his work.

"Something… something is not right with me," Elphaba replied.

"We all have problems."

"This is different… different from my nightmares. Normally, I would've have killed someone who attacked me without a second thought, but when she intervened… I stopped."

"Perhaps she has had some sort of effect on you?"

"It is not possible. I gave up all human emotion and feeling… to keep from reliving the pain."

"_Elphaba-"_

"_Mother! Please, mother-"_

"_Elphaba!"_

The green warrior let out a cry and pounded the wall again, her teeth clenched. Hephaestus paused and observed her.

"I must deliver Galinda to Athens. I must end these visions."

**End of chapter 10. Thanks to all readers and reviewers so far. Your feedback continues to be appreciated! Also, let me know if there is a specific Olympian or mythology creature you'd like to see.**


	11. Marathon

**Thanks to all those who gave feedback! I promise I will include your suggestions!**

Elphaba forced herself to remain awake the rest of the night, not caring that she had to participate in the Coliseum Duel the next day. She stared at the glowing embers as Hephaestus worked throughout the night, lost in her thoughts. Only when she heard the rhythmic pounding of his hammer stop did she look up.

"Have you finally finished?" she asked.

"Yes, impatient one. Your weapons are repaired," Hephaestus replied, holding out her blades. Elphaba took them from him and wrapped the chains back around her forearms. She gripped the handles, feeling the familiar weight in her hands.

"Hephaestus, I have one last request," she said.

"Still you ask more from me?"

"It will only take a few minutes. Make a weapon from this."

Elphaba held out the Hydra fang, which the smith god took and examined.

"It will not be as useful as your blades, or a sword," he said.

"That's fine."

After a few minutes, Hephaestus handed the fang back to Elphaba and she saw that he had made a sort of curved dagger out of it.

"I appreciate your service, but now I must depart," Elphaba said, starting for the portal.

"Do not forget your promise to me, Green One," Hephaestus said after her.

"Rest assured, Hephaestus. Ares will die."

* * *

"Wake up."

Galinda opened her eyes wearily and saw Elphaba standing over.

"What?"

"It is time for us to depart. The Coliseum Duel begins soon."

The blonde sat up and Elphaba handed her the dagger. Galinda looked at it questioningly. "What is this?"

"It's exactly what it looks like. You need to have something to protect yourself with in case of the event that I should be apart from you. Now, get up. We must depart for Marathon."

"Is that where the Duel is being held?" Galinda asked, standing up.

"Yes," Elphaba said as her eyes fell on Galinda's outfit. "You will need a change of clothes… Aphrodite!"

"Yes?" the goddess mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Galinda needs traveling clothes," Elphaba said.

"All right. Have my attendants get them for her."

The goddess's attendants appeared out of nowhere and led Galinda behind a curtain, where she emerged from a few minutes later with a new outfit.

"Let's go," Elphaba said, leaving the cavern, Galinda behind her.

"Hold on, Green One!"

Elphaba growled and turned towards the offending voice. Fiyero was following them as well.

"What do you want? Have you not pestered me enough?" Elphaba said.

"I will not leave you alone with Galinda. Where she goes, I will go."

"No. No, I was sent to retrieve Galinda only. I cannot afford to have you slow us down."

"I can take care of myself."

Elphaba went to draw her blades, but Galinda stepped in between the two.

"Elphaba, just let him come along. You won't have to worry about him," the blonde said.

The green woman glared at Fiyero. "Keep up. If you fall behind, you will be left behind."

Elphaba turned back around and continued walking, cursing under her breath.

"Whatever my faults, I don't deserve _this_."

* * *

The sun was halfway through the sky when the trio reached the cliffs of Marathon.

Elphaba looked up at the blazing ball of fire. "It seems the sun god lives," she said, more to herself than anyone.

"Elphaba, are we almost there?" Galinda asked, holding onto Fiyero for support.

"Almost. Once we ascend the cliffs, we will be at the Coliseum, which are at the top," the green woman replied.

"Why so high up?" Galinda said, her voice laced with exhaustion.

"It allows the gods easier access from Mount Olympus," Fiyero replied. Elphaba merely nodded.

"It will take all day to climb these cliffs!" Galinda said, looking up and finding that she could not see the summit.

"For him, yes. For us, no," Elphaba said. She grabbed the blonde around her waist and her wings emerged from her back. "Hold on this time."

Galinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba tightly and the green woman grinned at Fiyero, who was practically bristling with jealousy. Elphaba beat her wings and took off, leaving Fiyero behind to fend for himself.

"Elphaba, you can't just leave him," Galinda said.

"He can take care of himself, just as you said. Besides, it's hard enough to fly while carrying one person. I doubt I could do it with two."

After about ten minutes of flying, the two reached the summit.

"There it is. The Coliseum," Elphaba said, pointing at the massive structure that was about a half-mile away.

"Elphaba-"

"I'll go find him."

The green woman back flipped off the cliff, diving straight down. The wind rushed past her as her keen eyes scanned the cliffs. She threw her wings out as she spotted Fiyero.

"Having fun?" Elphaba asked. He turned and glared at her.

"I don't need your help."

"Good, I wasn't offering it."

Fiyero went to step on to another portion of the cliff, only to have the rock crumble under his foot. He started to fall, but Elphaba grabbed his forearms. The green woman struggled to hold him up.

"Could you be any heavier?" she asked, her voice strained.

"I thought you were supposed to be strong!"

"Sure, on solid ground!"

Elphaba beat her wings fiercely and started for the summit. She could feel herself losing her grip… she was only a few feet away. She finally reached the top and threw Fiyero onto the rocks before she crashed to the ground a few feet away.

"Happy? Your boyfriend almost got the both of us killed!" Elphaba said as she stood up. She grimaced as she retracted her wings back into her body. "Now, can we continue without any further delays? I've had enough drama to last me the rest of my life."


	12. Cycnus

"Elphaba, you know what must be done."

The green warrior nodded.

"I will defeat Cycnus," she said.

"I have confidence in you, Green One."

Elphaba turned towards the entrance to the battleground.

"Elphaba… please, be careful," Galinda said.

"Worry for the son of Ares, not me," Elphaba replied before she left the three.

As Elphaba stepped out onto the battlefield, she saw Hermes flying overhead the center of the field.

"The goddess Enyo has chosen Elphaba as her warrior," he said. Elphaba could hear the sounds of cheers mixed with the sounds of booing. She knew that Galinda and Fiyero were watching her from Enyo's balcony behind her.

"The god Ares had chosen Cycnus as his warrior," Hermes said. Elphaba watched as Cycnus emerged from Ares' side of the stadium. The cheers grew louder.

Cycnus was a beast of a man, standing well higher than Elphaba. His strength and size matched that of Heracles, still Elphaba looked bored as he entered.

"Both challengers enter the center ring."

Elphaba and Cycnus approached each other.

"This is who you would me go against? This was the best you could do?" Cycnus said as he looked down at Elphaba. The green woman didn't reply, but glared up at him. He grinned. "I will take care not to damage your body too much, Green One, for I will very much enjoy conquering you off the battlefield."

"To kill a fly from the ass of Ares is hardly worth my time," Elphaba said.

Cycnus laughed. "You are witty as well, I see. I will even let you keep your weapons, Green One, to make sure that we have a fair fight."

"That is something you will regret."

"The duel will begin in three… two… one… fight!"

Elphaba drew her blades slowly, her gaze locked with Cycnus'.

"Well, come at me. I will let you have the first move. I am in no hurry," Cycnus said. Elphaba watched him, wondering what he was planning, but she soon lunged at him. With one swift blow, Elphaba found herself flying backwards. She hit the spiked wall and cried out in pain. The spikes were short and not very sharp, to prevent accidental deaths, but they were enough to hold the green woman there. Elphaba yanked one arm free, then the other. She stuck her blades into the wall and forced herself free. She landed on her feet and ran at Cycnus again. He grabbed her arm and threw her across the stadium. Elphaba thrust her blades into the ground to keep from hitting the spikes again. She stood and threw one of her blades at him. Cycnus grabbed the blade and Elphaba struggled to get free. However, she was no match for his brute strength and soon found herself flying towards him. Another punch and she was soaring into the air, coming down hard on her back. She heard the crowd cheer; they loved the violence.

"Don't disappoint me, Green One. I want a fight," Cycnus said. Elphaba stood up, gripping her blades.

_It doesn't matter what I do; I won't get close to him. Just his sheer size gives him the advantage, and he moves much quicker than I anticipated. This fight will not be easy._

Elphaba leapt at him again, but this time, rolled to the side just before she reached him. His punch missed her by inched and she sunk her right blade into his leg. She rolled backwards and gave a sharp tug, bringing him to the ground. As Cycnus fell, Elphaba threw herself at him again. He caught her and threw her down onto her back again. Elphaba rolled, regaining her footing at the same time as Cycnus. Elphaba was aware of the blood dripping from her arms and back, but she didn't have time to assess her own damage. She noticed the Cycnus was having trouble putting pressure on his right leg.

_One more solid hit to the leg and that bone will snap. If I can cripple him, I may have an advantage._

Elphaba threw her blade at him again, and when he caught it and pulled her towards him, she leapt into the air, flying over him. She threw her other blade into his left arm and he released her. She landed behind him and sunk her other blade into his back, right between his shoulder blades. She then forced him to the ground, yanking her blades free. Elphaba stood, panting, waiting for Cycnus to move.

_There's no way he'd go down that easily, unless I paralyzed him with that blow to his back._

Just as Elphaba relaxed, Cycnus gave a yell and was on his feet. Before Elphaba could react, he had her by the neck. He raised her into the air and slammed her into the ground, creating a small crater. Elphaba lay still after he released, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.

"Elphaba!" Galinda called, standing up. The green woman didn't move.

"If Elphaba is unable to get up before the countdown, Cycnus will declared the winner," Hermes said. Galinda covered her mouth with her hands. Elphaba couldn't be… she had been so confident.

"Five… four…"

The green woman's fingers twitched ever so slightly.

"Three… two…"

Elphaba reached for her blades, her fingers mere inches away.

"One…"

Elphaba gave a yell and threw herself at Cycnus, catching him off-guard. She thrust her blades into his muscular chest and yanked them upwards. The flesh opened easily, exposing the organs underneath. Elphaba grabbed the large man and, with another yell, forced him into the wall, the spike impaling his exposed organs. Cycnus cried out in pain as he writhed, his blood gushing out and soaking the green woman, but Elphaba held him still. Finally, when she decided he had had enough, she grabbed the back of his head and thrust it into the spikes, ending his screams. She then threw the body to the ground before stepping back. She looked down at the carnage she had created and let out another yell.

The crowd was silent. They could only stare at the body lying in the growing pool of blood. Galinda's hands hadn't moved from her mouth.

"Cycnus… is dead. Elphaba is the winner," Hermes said shakily, breaking the silence. Elphaba looked up at Ares, her chest heaving.

"Now do you see? No mortal can kill me. No Olympian can bring me down. Your son is dead, Ares. Who would you have me fight next before you realize that I can best even you?" Elphaba called to the god of war. He didn't reply, but turned away. "Do you hear me, Ares? I cannot be controlled!"

"That is enough. You have won, and proven your strength," the god of war said.

"No, we are not finished! Come down and fight me, you coward! I will end your life as I ended your son's! Come and fight me, Ares!"

"Enough!" Ares shouted, turning back around. "You have crossed your boundaries for the last time, Green One! You are too dangerous to be allowed to live, even if you do serve the gods! I will free you of your servitude with your death!"

Ares leapt down from his balcony and landed with such force that Elphaba almost fell. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"You anger will blind you. Today will be the last day you ever see."


	13. Ares

**Sorry for the slower update. Updating should hopefully be quicker now.**

Elphaba was not ready for Ares when he came at her. His first punch sent her into the air, and as she came back down, he grabbed her and threw her into the wall. Elphaba cried out as the spikes ran through her again. She tried to push herself free, but the fight with Cycnus had greatly weakened her. Elphaba continued to push weakly, her breathing labored. If she didn't get herself free soon, she'd die here.

"Is that all, Green One? You hardly live up to your threats," Ares said as he approached her.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge," Elphaba replied.

"You had your victory; why did you have to test me further? Now you will die here, alone on these spikes."

"Maybe. But I doubt it!"

Elphaba had finally managed to get one arm free, and she threw her blade into Ares' chest. He jerked back as the sharp blade pierced his skin. Elphaba was torn from the wall, and she came down on him with her other blade. He caught her and threw her aside, yanking her blade free. Elphaba skidded on her side, rolled, and stood.

"You are smarter than you look, Green One," Ares said.

"I have my moments."

Ares drew his sword, and Elphaba put hers up to block his blade. As they fought, Elphaba could feel that her energy was almost depleted. If she didn't kill Ares soon, she would die from blood loss.

Elphaba managed to force Ares back, but she had run out of time. The green warrior fell to her knees, and Ares pushed her onto her back with his foot. He placed his foot on her chest, holding her down.

"It didn't have to end this way, Green One," he said. "One more chance."

Elphaba glared at him before spitting her blood into his face. Ares raised his blade, and Elphaba locked her cold gaze with his.

"Enough!"

Both fighters looked up, and Elphaba growled when she saw who had spared her life.

"The Green Warrior admits her defeat. Release her, Ares," Hera said.

Ares didn't look too happy, but he removed his foot and stepped back. Elphaba pulled herself to her feet.

"This is not the last time we will meet, Green One," Ares said as he withdrew.

Elphaba put her blades away as Hera approached her. This was the goddess whom Elphaba hated with every fiber of her being. It would be so easy to kill her now… and everything would be over. But Elphaba knew that Zeus was watching as well, and if she dared to strike down his wife, she would pay with her life.

"For your victory against Cycnus, I reward you with the golden fleece," Hera said, holding out the golden shoulder armor. Elphaba took it from her and slipped it onto her right arm. She looked at Hera darkly, filled only with hatred and rage. Without a reply, Elphaba turned on her heel and withdrew from the stadium.

Once in the tunnel, away from all the eyes of the gods, Elphaba fell to her knees. Her wounds were still seeping blood, and the pain throughout her body was immense.

"Elphaba!"

The green warrior looked up and saw Galinda standing over her. Her vision started to become blurry, and she felt herself hit the ground before blacking out.

* * *

"_Burn the village! Burn it to the ground!"_

"_Auntie, I'm scared!"_

"_Don't worry. Your mother will protect us."_

"_Mother!"_

"_Elphaba! Elphaba, what are you doing? Elphaba, don't! Leave him alone! El—"_

"_Mother! Please, stop!"_

_

* * *

_

Elphaba jerked awake as the memory faded. She saw Galinda sitting next to her, and Fiyero leaning against the wall.

"So, you're awake," Enyo said as she entered the room. She set down the bowl she was carrying, and dipped a rag in before rubbing Elphaba's chest wounds. "You're lucky to be alive, Elphaba. Didn't I tell you to leave my brother out of this?"

"Your brother does not share your morals," Elphaba said.

Enyo had moved onto bandaging the wounds. "Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I know that my brother relishes bloodshed? I have done all I can to try and change him, but it's useless."

"That's why his death would have been the best thing for everyone."

"You are not strong enough to kill him."

"But isn't there a box or something that has the power to kill a god?" Fiyero said.

"Was. Pandora's box is empty," Enyo said.

"But those evils must have gone somewhere," Elphaba said.

Enyo sighed. "The evils of Pandora's Box have infected vulnerable gods. You released one when you killed Persephone. She was infected with the evil of Envy."

"And where do they go after being released?" Galinda asked.

"Into the next vulnerable person."

Enyo looked into Elphaba's eyes.

"You, Green One. That is why you were able to triumph over Cycnus," she said.

"So, what does all this mean, exactly?" Fiyero asked.

"It means that if I am ever to kill Hera, I must release all the evils," Elphaba said.

"That is too risky, and you know it," Enyo said.

"Let me use the evils to kill Hera and be free of my servitude, and I will return them to the box."

"They cannot be returned, you know that. You would have to kill yourself to release them again."

"Elphaba, don't do it. Please," Galinda said.

"Don't act as though my life means something to you," Elphaba said. "I will restore you to your throne in Athens, and then I will set out to find the evils of Pandora's Box and use them to kill the Queen of the Gods."

**Any and all feedback is appreciated!**


	14. Morpheus

A sudden scream drew the four from their conversation. Elphaba was the first one up. She drew her blades and ran outside, the others following her.

"The sun! It's falling out of the sky!" Galinda said, pointing. It was true. Helios was falling through the sky, disappearing behind the cliffs. The ground shook, and Elphaba assumed he had landed. The other gods looked as perplexed as Enyo.

"His injuries. He finally gave in to them," Enyo said.

"If I had really injured him that badly, how had he been able to get back into the sky?" Elphaba asked.

"Hera herself healed him."

Elphaba growled and gripped her blades tighter. "Then Hera is the reason he falls, not me."

"Whosever fault it may be, we have a bigger problem now. With no sun, the land will be thrust into eternal night, and Morpheus will have no one to restrict his powers," Enyo said.

"Who?" Galinda asked.

"Morpheus. He's the god of dreams and illusion," Elphaba replied. She approached the edge of the cliffs and looked down at where Helios had crashed. "He has already started to infect Marathon."

"Now how are we supposed to get to Athens? Marathon is the only way out of here," Fiyero said.

"You two wait here. I'll go down and investigate," Elphaba said.

"But, your wounds…" Galinda started.

"I'm fine. Stay here."

Elphaba jumped backwards off the cliff and dug her blades into the rock wall. She then started to slide down the cliff face. When she was about halfway down, she noticed harpies circling her. When the first one swooped down at her, she leapt off the wall and thrust her blades into its body. It screeched in pain and started falling through the sky. Elphaba waited a few seconds before ripping the harpy's wings off and jumping to the next one and digging her blades into its body. She repeated this process until she was close enough to the ground. She killed the last harpy, and landed with a solid thud.

When she straightened up, she could hear the screaming of the people of Marathon, and saw a black fog creeping across the land. As she approached, she could hear a faint melody. It was haunting, and almost familiar. She closed her eyes, trying to recall the tune, even if she couldn't push it from her mind.

"Stay out of the fog!" she heard a voice call. Elphaba opened her eyes, and saw the black fog claim another life. She noticed that the fog moved around a lit torch, instead of covering it. She went over to it and ripped it from the wall. She moved forward, and saw that the flame repelled the fog.

"So, Morpheus is still vulnerable to light," Elphaba muttered to herself. The melody continued as she moved forward, haunting her.

* * *

"How long is she going to stay down there?" Galinda asked worriedly. "Her wounds are still extensive."

"Elphaba knows how to ignore the pain," Enyo said. The ground shook again, and Galinda lost her balance. Fiyero caught her arm, and pulled her up.

"What was that?" Galinda asked.

"I don't know. The only thing that could shake the earth like that would be…" Enyo trailed off.

"What?" Fiyero asked.

"It's impossible."

"What is it?"

"The Titans."

* * *

Elphaba thrust the torch in front of her as the fog grew thicker. She was getting closer to the crash site now. Elphaba stopped at the edge of a crater and peered into it. Helios's chariot lay at the bottom, destroyed. She could not see the sun god himself, though.

As Elphaba turned back around, she heard a hiss. A sharp tail suddenly hit her in the face, and she was thrown to the ground. The torch fell from her hand. Elphaba shot to her feet, blades drawn. She heard the hiss again, and saw the shape of a gorgon emerge from the fog. As it came towards her, Elphaba jumped into the air, landing behind the creature. She thrust her blade into its tail, pulling it back towards her. She then grabbed the snake hair on its head, pulled back, and cut the creature's head off. She threw the head to the ground, and went to find her torch. She discovered that it had gone out, and Elphaba searched for a way out of the fog.

The haunting melody was louder now, and Elphaba thought she heard the faint laughter of a child. Her vision was starting to become blurry, and she knew it was a trick of Morpheus. She unfurled her wings and shot straight up into the air. When she was clear of the fog, she took a few deep breaths to clear her head. The entire city was almost engulfed now. Elphaba flew back up to the mountain, and landed by where the others still waited.

"Elphaba, you're bleeding again," Galinda said, approaching the green warrior.

"It's nothing. Morpheus has overrun Marathon. Fire will repel him, but we have to move quickly," Elphaba said.

"Elphaba, I fear that the Titans may have something to do with this," Enyo said.

"That's impossible. They're trapped in Tartarus. There is no escape for them," Elphaba said. She turned away from the goddess. "It is time for us to depart. We have less time then before. Galinda must be restored to her throne soon."

It wasn't long before the three had left Marathon on horseback. Elphaba kept one arm around Galinda, while the other held tightly onto the reins of the horse. Fiyero followed the two on a horse of his own.

"How long will it take us to reach Athens?" Galinda asked.

"I do not know. The sun is gone; there is no way for me to gauge time," Elphaba replied.

"Elphaba, if Helios is dead, then how will day ever return?"

"His sister, Eos, is the goddess of the dawn. She may be able to help, if she ever gathers the courage to leave that protected cave of hers."

"I see. So we're going to see her, then?"

"What? No! I have neither the time nor the patience for any more detours!"

"But Elphaba, the sun! We can't let Morpheus take over! Day must be restored."

"The sun god is not my concern."

"Please, Elphaba? Let me talk to her then, if you refuse."

Elphaba growled, but turned her horse to the right.

"She shares a temple with her brother in Attica. But this is the last detour we make!"

"Agreed," Galinda said with a small smile.


	15. The Cavern

When the trio arrived at the temple, Elphaba saw that it was in ruins.

"What happened?" Galinda said as the green warrior dismounted their horse.

"I do not know," she replied. She grabbed Galinda around the waist and lifted her off the horse. The blonde blushed slightly at the contact, and her fingertips brushed the green skin of Elphaba's arm as she pulled away. Part of her hoped Elphaba had noticed; the other part hoped she hadn't.

"I must investigate," Elphaba said. She tried to push the feeling of Galinda's soft skin against hers out of her mind.

"I'm going with you," the blonde said.

"Whatever did this is dangerous. I cannot risk your life."

"I'll be fine. I trust you, Elphaba."

The green warrior looked down. "You shouldn't," she said softly. She started up the stone steps, Galinda and Fiyero behind her. When they got to the top, they found a stone pillar blocking their path. Elphaba put her hands underneath it and grunted as she lifted it a few feet off the ground.

"Go," she said. Galinda crawled underneath the pillar, followed by Fiyero. Elphaba lifted it as high as she could, and then rolled under the pillar. It came down, missing her by inches.

"You were cutting that a little fine," Fiyero said.

Elphaba ignored him as led the way through the destroyed temple. She stepped over a particularly large crack in the floor, but Galinda wasn't as graceful. Her foot caught the edge of the stone, and she started to fall. Elphaba turned and caught her before she hit the ground. Galinda found herself leaning against the green woman's chest, one of her pale hands over Elphaba's heart. She could feel its steady beat, and her face turned pink. She straightened up, not meeting Elphaba's dark eyes.

"Be more careful. I cannot protect you from your own clumsiness," Elphaba said as she continued on. They reached the back of the temple, and Elphaba peered into the small, dark tunnel.

"This should lead to Eos' cavern,' she said. She stooped down and entered the tunnel, Galinda behind her. The tunnel shook, and Elphaba looked back to see Fiyero starting to enter. "Get back!" she shouted, pushing him away. Just as she did, part of the ceiling collapsed, and the broken stone blocked the tunnel entrance, cutting off the light source instantly.

"Are you all right?" Fiyero called.

"We're fine. It looks like we'll have to find another way out," Elphaba called back. She turned in the dark, and heard Galinda whimper. "What's wrong now?"

"It's so dark… I can't see a thing."

"There's nothing to see."

"But what if something attacks us?"

"Then I will kill it."

"Elphaba… where are you?"

"Right here." The green woman reached a hand out, touching Galinda's shoulder. She felt the blonde flinch, but then a smaller hand clenched hers tightly. Another hand grabbed her arm. "Now, stay close."

Elphaba started down the tunnel, willing her eyes to grow accustomed to the darkness quickly. Galinda was practically on her heels, and Elphaba could feel her trembling. She ran one hand along the wall as she walked, ready to draw her blade if needed.

Galinda was admittedly scared of the dark, but she was glad of it for one reason: her face was hot and coloring. She was holding Elphaba's hand, and clinging to her arm. She could feel the green warrior's muscles, which much more defined than Fiyero's. Through her fear, she felt safe with Elphaba, safer than she had ever felt in her life.

"It's starting to open up," she heard Elphaba say. The green warrior straightened up, and the blonde followed suit. They had exited into a larger cavern, and the dim light was barely enough to see by, but it was better than the absolute darkness of the tunnel.

Galinda heard the sound of hissing, and scurrying feet. "Wh-what was that?"

"I don't know," Elphaba replied, drawing her blades. The blonde suddenly screamed, and Elphaba whipped around. She saw scorpions crawling into the cavern from all the walls.

"Why are they so big?" Galinda asked in a very high-pitched voice. The scorpions were indeed large. Elphaba guessed them to be about five feet from the end of their tails to their heads.

"It doesn't matter," Elphaba said. With one sweep of her blades, five were killed. The green warrior started moving through the scorpions easily, but more just kept on coming. She cut them in half and ripped off their tails, but the flow didn't stop. No matter how many she killed, the flood just kept coming closer, until the two girls were back to back

Galinda was sure they were done for when a bright light filled the cavern. The scorpions hissed in protest, and quickly retreated, leaving the two girls bewildered.

"Hurry, Green One," a voice said, echoing throughout the cavern.

"Let's go," Elphaba said, grabbing Galinda's wrist and taking off. The light faded, and the scorpions were soon hot in pursuit.

"Wait, what happened back there?" Galinda asked as Elphaba pulled her along.

"Eos knows we are coming. She bought us some time," Elphaba replied. "Pick up your feet!"

The two continued running, and Elphaba could hear the scorpions behind them. She saw that they were approaching a cliff, and though she didn't know what lie at the bottom, she had to take that risk.

"Jump!" she shouted as they reached the edge. Galinda screamed as the ground disappeared beneath her, and the two fell through the air. They hit the water with a large splash, and the current swept them away swiftly.

Elphaba surfaced, and did her best to keep her head above water. "Galinda!" she called, but the blonde was nowhere to be seen. "Galinda!"

"Elphaba!"

Elphaba turned towards the faint call just in time to see the blonde disappear beneath the dark water. She dove under the water, forcing her eyes open. She swam towards the blonde when she spotted her. The current made it difficult, but Elphaba managed to grab Galinda around the waist and pull her above water. She held onto her tightly as the river continued, growing fiercer as it rounded a turn. Elphaba noticed a cliff a few feet above them, and she threw her blade at it. The blade sunk into the rock, jerking the two to a stop. Elphaba clung to the chain, trying to fight the current. Without the use of her other hand, she would be unable to climb up.

Elphaba decided to give up on that idea, and unfurled her wings. She lifted herself and Galinda out of the water, and onto solid ground. She lay Galinda down gently, and kneeled over her.

"Galinda. Galinda, can you hear me?" the green woman said. The blonde didn't respond, and her eyes remained closed. Elphaba started pressing on her chest, hoping to force out any water the blonde might have swallowed. After a few tense minutes, Galinda rolled onto her side, coughing up water. Elphaba realized she had been holding her breath, and let it out.

Galinda looked up, and sapphire eyes met dark chocolate. The blonde smiled weakly. "Elphaba… you're glowing."

"The water must have affected your vision. That will go away after a few minutes."

Galinda shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

She gently put one hand around the back of Elphaba's neck and lifted herself up. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing, and wanted to stop, but her body seemed to moving of its own accord. The gap between her and the green woman closed, and delicate pink lips met dark green.


	16. Eos

For once, Elphaba didn't know how to respond. She had kissed Galinda earlier, that was true, but it hadn't had any meaning behind it. It had only been to draw Eros out into the open. But this kiss… Elphaba could tell that the blonde meant it.

She pushed Galinda away, trying not to be as rough as she usually was. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I… I don't know," Galinda admitted. She really didn't. She didn't know why she was attracted to this woman, this… killer.

Elphaba stood up, looking down at the woman in front of her.

_How…. how can she make me feel like this? I relinquished all human emotion… I should not be able to feel love or compassion._

"Are… are you mad at me?" Galinda asked with childlike innocence.

Elphaba found it difficult to find the right words to respond. "I… we need to keep moving before this entire cavern collapses."

Elphaba took the blonde into her arms gently, and jumped off the cliff, beating her wings. Galinda curled up closer to the green warrior, relishing in the heat of her body. Elphaba did her best to ignore the affection Galinda was giving off. She had to remain focused on her goal. The death of Hera was the only thing that mattered.

_Then maybe… maybe we could—_

No. The thought never should have crossed her mind. Never again.

Elphaba could see a light at the end of the cavern, and as she flew towards it, the cavern shook, sending rocks down on the two. Elphaba weaved in and out of them, nearly missing one by inches. They had almost made it to the exit when one rock came down on Elphaba's wing. She grunted in pain, but used her body to cushion Galinda's fall when they crashed to the ground.

"Elphaba, are you all right?" Galinda asked, standing up.

"I'm fine," the green woman replied, pulling herself to her feet. She looked back at her wings and saw that her left one was bent. She tried flexing it, and gave a grunt. "No good. Looks like we won't be airborne for a while."

"What's that light ahead?" Galinda asked as Elphaba folded her wings back into her body.

"It's the light of Eos. This is her cavern."

The two approached, and Elphaba saw the goddess sitting on a cliff above them.

"I knew you would come, Green One," Eos said.

"What has happened to the god of the sun?" Elphaba asked.

"You saw him fall; the injuries he sustained in his fight with you were too great. Though Hera healed him, it was not enough."

"If Hera healed him, then she is the cause of his fall."

"That is a terrible accusation, Green One."

"I cannot help it if it is the truth."

Eos looked to the side. "You have come to me in vain. There is nothing I can do for you."

"You are the sister of Helios. You have the power to bring back the sun," Elphaba said.

"I cannot control the fire steeds."

"Eos, do not be a coward!"

"Elphaba," Galinda said, placing a hand on the green warrior's shoulder. Elphaba glared at her, and crossed her arms. Galinda looked up at the goddess. "Eos, please. With Helios dead, the fire steeds have no master. They need someone of Olympian blood to control them, someone who knows them. You are the only god capable of that."

"You address me quite bluntly, for a mortal," Eos said.

"Surely you would not ignore the request of the daughter of Hera?" Galinda said.

Eos looked surprised. "What lie is this?"

"This is no lie, Eos. Galinda is the daughter of Hera; Olympian blood runs through her veins," Elphaba said.

Eos looked down in thought. "My brother does have a son… I will see what I can do."

"You know that won't work, Eos. The child is inexperienced and weak; the fire steeds will never obey him. It will either be you or no one at all. If you refuse, the world will suffer eternal night. Even as we speak, Morpheus makes his way across the land. The choice is yours," Elphaba said. "Come, Galinda. We are wasting precious time."

The two turned and Elphaba led the blonde through the ankle-deep water that ran down the cavern.

"Elphaba, do you think she will help?" Galinda asked.

"I believe so. If she fears Hera as much as she respects her, she won't ignore a request from her daughter."

Elphaba stopped at a stone wall. She looked down and saw that the water was continuing to flow. She looked back up, her eyes catching a loose stone. She started to push, only to find that the stone would take all of her strength. She grunted as she pushed, and the stone moved a fraction. She continued to push, and with a yell, gave a final shove. The stone came free, and Elphaba watched it fall into darkness. There was a rock wall through the hole across the gap, and when Elphaba looked up, she saw the night sky.

"All right. This is our way out," Elphaba said. She crouched down, and Galinda climbed onto her back. "Hold on."

Elphaba jumped through the hole, digging her blades into the opposite wall. She pulled one blade out and stuck it in the wall above her, pulling them up. She continued climbing this way, clenching her jaw against the struggle of the added weight.

"Are you holding on?" Elphaba asked.

"Y-yes," Galinda replied, trying not to look down. She figured that it couldn't be easy for Elphaba to climb with the blonde on her back, and she tried not to think about what would happen if either of them fell.

Elphaba gripped her blades tightly, her chest heaving. Gravity was not her friend in this situation. She looked up, judging the distance from her to the top.

"Galinda, how good are your reflexes?" Elphaba asked.

"Why?"

Elphaba didn't reply, but grabbed the blonde by the back of her shirt, and threw her upwards with all the strength she had left. Galinda screamed as she hurtled through the air, and her hands shot out to catch the edge of the cliff. She pulled herself up, trembling. She looked back down at the green woman and saw that she was traveling much faster now.

Elphaba reached the top and pulled herself up. She knew her shoulders would be killing her later as she put her blades away.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Galinda shouted, standing up.

"You're still alive, aren't you?"

"You could have given me more warning!"

"I asked you how your reflexes were. Now, enough sulking. We have to find your friend and our horses so we can get out of here." Elphaba took a few steps and stopped. "This will be more difficult than I thought."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Morpheus has found his way here."

Galinda looked down, and saw the black fog covering the land by the temple.

"What do we do now?"

Elphaba didn't respond, but grabbed a torch off the wall. She scraped two rocks together, creating a spark and lighting the torch. She picked it up and handed it to Galinda.

"The light of the fire will keep him away. Keep this with you at all times, and stay out of the fog," the green warrior said. She jumped down into the fog below, and again the haunting melody returned. Elphaba drew her blades and started through the fog. The melody grew louder, and Elphaba heard the same child's laughter as before. She ignored both and continued towards where they had left the horses. The melody persisted, and Elphaba thought she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye. She whipped around, and thought she saw a small figure disappear in the fog. The laughter sounded again, and Elphaba finally recognized the melody.

"Liir! Liir, where are you?" she called into the fog. She started after the figure, all thoughts of Galinda and Fiyero fleeing her mind.

_Could it be you… my son?_


	17. Liir

Elphaba continued to run through the fog, but she couldn't find her son anywhere. Part of her was aware that this was only an illusion, created by Morpheus to draw her into one trap or another, but a larger part of her didn't care. If there was any chance at all that this could be her son… some chance for her redemption.

"Liir! Where are you?" she called again. She heard his laughter again, and saw his figure disappear in the fog. She took up the chase again, determined not to lose her son a second time.

Galinda held the torch high as she tried to peer through the fog. She knew it was useless, but she tried to spot Elphaba anyway. She wondered what was taking the green woman so long… and she wondered what had become of Fiyero. But mostly she worried about Elphaba. It occurred to her to follow the green woman into the fog, even though Elphaba had told her to remain put. Elphaba had said that the light from the fire would repel Morpheus… but what about when it went out? Would the blonde be willing to risk whatever would happen?

Galinda decided then that it was worth it… even if Elphaba's rage was worse than whatever Morpheus had in store.

Elphaba gave a yell as she decapitated another gorgon. Her rage was climbing, and she was growing tired of these creatures standing in her way. She could only catch fleeting glances of her son now and then before he disappeared into the fog again. She had tried calling his name to stop him, but he never seemed to hear her. She was considering giving up when she saw him emerge from the fog.

"Liir, is that you?" Elphaba said, approaching him slowly, aware that Morpheus could turn him on her at any moment.

"Mother!" the small boy cried. He ran up to her and hugged her legs tightly. "Why did you go away?"

"I am here now, and I will never leave you again," Elphaba said, putting an arm around the boy. "Come, we must leave this place."

"Why leave, Green One? Haven't you found what you have been searching for? All the lives you took, all the years serving Olympus, hasn't it all been for this?"

Liir clung to his mother tighter, and Elphaba recognized the voice as Morpheus.

"Coward! Show yourself!" Elphaba called, drawing her blades. Her only reply was his laughter. Elphaba growled as she gripped her blades tighter.

"I have given you what you've been searching for, Green One. Leave this place, and be free of your servitude."

"You do not have the power to free me from my bondage."

"True, but I will release you from your servitude."

It was then that Elphaba realized what Morpheus meant. "Galinda!" She realized that she could either stay with her son, or save Galinda, which would mean abandoning him again.

"Mother?" Liir said, looking up at her. Elphaba didn't reply.

"I cannot remain bound by my search to find your forgiveness. I am sorry for what I have done, but I cannot allow another innocent to die because of my lust for blood," Elphaba said. And she then did the hardest thing for a mother to do: she pushed her son away. He clung to her, but she forced him away, finally pushing him to the ground.

"Mother, no!" he said as he sobbed, but Elphaba forced herself to remain cold. She took off through the fog, leaving her son behind for the last time.

"Think, Green One. Is this really what you want?" Morpheus asked as Elphaba ran.

"You made that illusion to look like my son! Liir is dead because of me!"

Elphaba saw a faint light ahead, and recognized it as the torch she had given Galinda. She growled in frustration, and approached the blonde, grabbing her wrist. The blonde gave a shriek, and whipped around.

"For once, I would appreciate it if you would listen to what I tell you to do," Elphaba growled.

"I was worried about you."

"Of all the live to be worrying about, mine is not one of them. Now come along. We have to leave this place."

"But what about Fiyero?"

"I have neither the time nor the patience to concern myself with his life."

"Elphaba!"

"What? I was only assigned to protect you. He chose to come along, knowing full well the risks that would accompany it. I cannot waste time always making sure that he is safe. Now, can we please go?"

"You go. I'm not going to leave Fiyero here alone." The blonde tore herself away from the green warrior and started off.

Elphaba gave a yell of frustration before starting after her. She grabbed the blonde's shoulders and turned her around. "Do not cross me! I killed my family in cold blood; do not think for a moment that you are in any way safe from my rage."

The blonde could only stare at Elphaba in fear. "You really are nothing but a killer, are you?"

Elphaba's dark eyes softened for a second, but she didn't let Galinda see. "That is the sad truth of my life, princess. Now, you can come with me willingly, or not, but you will be coming with me."

Galinda glared at the green woman, and Elphaba sighed. "I guess we're doing this my way." She grabbed the blonde around the waist and threw her over her shoulder, ignoring Galinda's protests.

"You can't do this to me, put me down, you horrid green thing!" Galinda shouted, pounding at Elphaba's back with her fists.

"I gave you a choice, princess, and you chose to be difficult," Elphaba replied, barely feeling the blonde's blows. She continued walking, hoping that their horses had been unaffected by Morpheus.

"It's about time! I thought you two were dead for sure!"

Both women looked up at the voice, and Elphaba saw Fiyero standing by their horses.

"Look, there is your boyfriend. Your resistance was all for nothing," Elphaba said, setting the blonde down, but Galinda noticed that the green warrior allowed her hands to remain on the blonde's waist longer than they needed to.

"We have to get the hell out of here!" Fiyero said.

Elphaba nodded in agreement, and helped Galinda up onto her horse, but as she climbed up after the blonde, Elphaba couldn't help but wonder why Fiyero seemed unaffected by the fog. Galinda she could understand, maybe, but Fiyero? Something seemed amiss, and Elphaba decided to keep a closer eye on Galinda's friend from now on.


	18. The Southern Gates

**So sorry for not posting in so long!**

"Did you find Eos?"

"We found her."

"And… what? Is she willing to take her brother's place or not?"

"If she fears the Queen of the Gods, then she will take control of the fire steeds," Elphaba said, casting yet another glance at Fiyero. It still baffled her as to how he could be so unaffected by Morpheus. Even she had fallen victim to the dark god. By using her son, he had almost caused her to lose sight of her task. Once she restored Galinda to her throne and was released from her servitude, the Queen of the Gods would pay for all the years Elphaba had suffered.

"So is that a yes?" Fiyero persisted.

"We will see," Elphaba replied, turning her eyes to the road ahead once more.

* * *

The night persisted as they traveled, and Elphaba wondered if Eos was too much of a coward to leave the safety of her protected cavern. For all she knew, the goddess of the dawn could be the next god to fall, since it seemed that Elphaba was not the only one intent on the destruction of Olympus.

Galinda had fallen asleep by now, and was slumped back against the green warrior. Elphaba kept one arm tightly around her waist the keep her from falling, using her other hand to hold onto the reins.

Elphaba's eyes fell on the sight in front of her. She pulled her horse to a stop, and looked out across the canyon.

"Athens at last," she breathed. They had made it. Her freedom was so close. She nudged the blonde gently.

"What?" Galinda said sleepily, rubbing one eye.

"Look, Galinda. This is your kingdom," Elphaba said, gesturing with her arm. Galinda looked out over the city, her eyes falling on the palace.

"Athens?" she said, hardly daring to believe that they had actually made it.

"The city of Athena herself. We just have to cross the mountain pass, and we'll be at the southern gates," Elphaba said, turning her horse to the right and starting for the narrow path.

"I'll go ahead, and make sure the path is clear," Fiyero said before taking off.

"All right," Elphaba said, but her eyes narrowed as her suspicion grew.

Galinda clung to the horse tightly as they followed the path Fiyero had taken.

"Does something seem amiss to you, princess?" Elphaba whispered in the blonde's ear. Galinda could feel the green warrior's warm breath against her ear as she spoke.

"I- I don't think so," Galinda replied. She felt Elphaba pull away, and a shiver ran down her spine. Now that Elphaba had asked that, Galinda started to wonder if something _was_ wrong.

Though their progress had been slow, the three eventually made it to the gates of Athens. Elphaba dismounted her horse, helping Galinda down.

"Here we are. Your new home," Elphaba said.

Galinda looked around. "Where is Fiyero?"

"I grow weary of this game," Elphaba said irritably. "We have arrived at Athens; now let's get you restored to your throne so I can continue my plight to kill Hera."

"I'm sorry, Elphaba, but this is as far as you go."

Elphaba barely had time to turn towards the voice before she heard the sound of hooves coming towards them. She dived out of the way just before centaur was about to trample her. She got to her feet, and the helmet the centaur was wearing told her that it was a centaur general. She also saw Fiyero sitting on its back… and he was holding Galinda around her waist.

"W-What are you doing?" Galinda asked, too shocked to try and escape.

"Put her down!" Elphaba shouted, drawing her blades.

"You have served your purpose, but now it is time for me to take over," Fiyero said. "Galinda cannot be restored to her throne."

"I have been tasked by the gods to restore her! Do not stand between me and my freedom!"

"You were tasked by Hera! Every other Olympian knows better! Poseidon, Persephone, Helios, Ares; they all tried to stop you for a reason!"

"I will not tell you again, Fiyero: stand down!"

"I cannot let Galinda have the throne."

Elphaba gave a yell and lunged for him, but she soon felt a sharp pain in her side. It didn't take long for her to realize that the centaur had caught her with his spear.

"I wish it didn't have to end like this, Elphaba," Fiyero said. The centaur thrust its spear to the side, throwing Elphaba free and sending her plummeting through the air.

"Elphaba!" Galinda called, struggling to free herself as she watched the green warrior disappear into the darkness.

"Let her go, Galinda. It is the best for everyone."

* * *

Elphaba felt the wind rushing around her, and watched the city of Athens disappear. She had been so close… and now it was over. Elphaba closed her eyes as she let the darkness take over.

_I have lived as a warrior._

_I have died as a goddess._

Just before the green warrior hit the ground, an air cushion caught her, breaking her fall mere feet above the ground. She was lowered slowly to the grass below, but did not wake.

"Should we… help her?"

"Leave her be. She will wake soon enough…"

**Any and all feedback is appreciated!**


	19. Demeter

"Put me down!"

Even as she said it, Galinda knew she was just wasting her breath. Fiyero obviously had a plan, and didn't seem to include releasing her.

"Fiyero… what are you going to do with me?" Galinda asked, her voice shaking.

Fiyero looked down at her, and his eyes softened. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"But you had Elphaba thrown off a cliff! How can I believe you?"

"Because I am not a killer like she is. I'm trying to protect you. If she restored you to power, you'd only be in more danger."

"But Hera—"

"Is not your ally, just like Elphaba. Trust me, you will be better off without her."

_But I love her._

Galinda couldn't bring herself to say those words out loud.

* * *

When Elphaba opened her eyes, she was met with the sight of three nymphs leaning over her.

"She's awake."

"I told you she wasn't dead."

"You never said that."

Elphaba groaned as she sat up, the nymphs moving back a step.

"Give her room to breathe."

The nymphs backed off, and Elphaba found the source of the voice.

"So, we finally meet, Green One. I have heard much about you, though I never expected our paths to cross."

"We had no reason to meet, Demeter," Elphaba replied. "I am enslaved by your sister, and she is not particularly fond of you."

"All true. Now, tell me how you ended up in the Fields of Elysium."

"The Fields of Elysium? I have fallen far."

"Where were you headed?"

"Surely you must know. You yourself are an Olympian, and they all seem to know."

"I haven't exactly kept in touch."

"I was taking Galinda to Athens, to restore her to the throne."

Demeter's eyes narrowed. "Did you say Galinda?"

"Yes."

"The bastard daughter of Hera?"

"…Yes."

Demeter turned away, and Elphaba didn't appreciate being left in the dark.

"Does she mean something to you?" Elphaba asked.

"Galinda is the one who killed my daughter."

Elphaba remembered her fight against Persephone. "Who told you this?"

"My brother Hades told Hera. She told me, so I came here."

"Demeter, you will not find your daughter here. No matter how much you look, you won't find her. Her spirit is not free to wander."

Demeter turned back around. "What are you trying to say?"

"I am saying that Galinda didn't kill your daughter."

"Then Persephone is still alive?"

Elphaba stood up. "I had to use your daughter as leverage to escape the Underworld. I tore her soul from her body, and trapped her in the Pendant of Souls, which I gave to Galinda as a sort of protection."

"It was you? You are the reason my daughter is dead?"

"I did what I had to."

"You dare to call my daughter 'leverage'?" Demeter was growing angry now, and Elphaba knew she did not have the time to take down another Olympian.

"She attacked me first."

"Lies!"

"Your daughter was a spiteful and frustrated person! Besides, she lashed out against my sister, and I did what I had to to protect my family!"

"Even though you were the one who took their lives?'

Elphaba paused. "My sins are great. I do not expect forgiveness for anything I have done. But as long as my sister remains in the Underworld, I will not allow anyone to disrespect her."

"So, everything I have heard is true. The green warrior who gave up everything human, and lives only to spill blood."

"Everything I have done, I have tasked to do by Hera. Every time, I am promised freedom. Every time, I am denied. So you tell me, goddess: what else do I have to live for?"

Silence.

"I may not have stayed in touch with the other Olympians since I heard about my daughter, but I did see your fight against Cycnus. I saw the way Galinda looked at you. Her eyes were filled with admiration. She watched your every move; her eyes never left your green body. Maybe you have lost your family, but I ask you this: is another chance worth living for?"

Elphaba looked down. "I relinquished every human emotion and feeling. Even if there was any chance at all for Galinda and I to be… it could never happen."

"Yet seeds of jealousy grew inside of you when you met Fiyero. And you have shared a kiss with her more than once."

"The first was only to draw Eros into the open, and she initiated the second one."

"Maybe so, but what did you feel both times, Green One?"

"I felt… nothing. This is a waste of my time. I must return to Athens and complete my task. Help me or don't, but don't waste any more of my time."

"Don't act so rashly, Green One. I am very inclined to help you."

Elphaba crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "But there is a condition, isn't there?"

"If my daughter really is trapped in the Pendant of Souls, then she can be released."

"You want me to free your daughter's spirit in exchange for your help?"

"Is that fair enough for you?"

"And you trust me to keep my end of the bargain?"

"If you do not keep your word, it will come back to haunt you, Green One. So, do we have a deal or not?"

* * *

Galinda kept her gaze down, trying to ignore Fiyero's arm around her waist. She tried not the think about the fact that the centaur was taking them from the very city Elphaba had fought so hard to reach.

"I know you're upset now, but eventually you'll see that I was right. Things will be better for you outside of Athens," Fiyero said.

Galinda didn't respond. She couldn't bring herself to. She felt warm rays of sun hitting her arm, but thought little of it.

"The sun is climbing back into the sky. It looks like Eos decided to help us after all," Fiyero said.

Galinda looked up and saw that he was right. The sun was starting to rise, peeking out from behind the cliffs. Galinda squinted at the bright light, and thought she saw a figure coming towards them.

"What is that?" Fiyero said. Apparently he saw it too.

As it drew closer, Galinda could see the outline of wings. The wings were soon folded up, and the figure streamlined its body.

Fiyero had no time to react when the figure collided with him, knocking him off the centaur, grabbing him by the back of his shirt, and throwing him into the rock wall. Galinda whipped around to see, and her eyes fell on green.

The figure straightened up, blades drawn. It didn't flinch when the centaur reared up, causing Galinda to fall off, and charged, spear ready. The figure easily slid under the centaur, thrusting one blade up and slicing the centaur open. The creature gave a final roar before collapsing, and the figure stood up once more.

"I gave you a fair warning, Fiyero, to stay out of my way. Now, you will suffer."

**As always, any feedback is appreciated! **


	20. Athens

"I gave you a fair warning, Fiyero, to stay out of my way. Now, you will suffer."

Elphaba approached where Fiyero was kneeling on the ground. She sheathed her blades before kicking him in the face. She grabbed him by his shirt, lifting him off the ground and slamming him into the rock wall. Elphaba laid several blows to his face, before turning and throwing him to the ground again. Fiyero rolled, and looked up at the green warrior.

"Elphaba… you can't take Galinda to Athens."

"Silence! My patience with you has run out."

"If you complete this task, Galinda will die."

"I've heard enough from you!" Elphaba picked him up again, and drew one of her blades.

"Elphaba, wait!"

Elphaba ignored the blonde. Galinda pulled herself to her feet, and ran to Elphaba, grabbing the green warrior's arm.

"Do not try and stop me! He tried to get me out of the way by having me killed. Now, I will show him how to dispose of someone properly," Elphaba said.

"Don't do this."

"Are you telling me you still have feelings for this man?"

"I… I don't know."

"Not good enough, princess." Elphaba yanked her arm free and thrust her blade into Fiyero's stomach. She pulled her blade out before dropping him over the side into the darkness below. Galinda watched Fiyero fall, and felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Now we may enter Athens," Elphaba said, sheathing her blade. She was already walking away.

Galinda whipped around to face her angrily. She ran after Elphaba, stopping in front of her, determined to keep Elphaba from continuing.

The green woman sighed. "Not this game again. You are coming with me."

"You didn't have to do that to him!"

"I warned you from the very beginning that he would be trouble, didn't I? But you didn't want to believe me! You let your human feelings get in the way."

"It's better than not having feelings at all!"

"Trust me, feeling empty is the only way I survive. You're not the only one who has suffered tragedy."

Elphaba made to push past the blonde, but Galinda stood firm.

"I get it, Elphaba. You killed your family, and it hurts. But you can't keep carrying it around with you. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and move on."

"You have forgotten that I am a slave to Olympus. I can never move past that."

"Don't you think your family would have wanted you to be happy?"

"Do not bring them into this."

"Wouldn't they?"

"You don't know the first thing about my family!"

Even though Elphaba was glaring down at her, Galinda wouldn't back down.

"But you do," the blonde said softly. "So you tell me: would they have wanted this?"

Elphaba looked down at her hands… hands that had killed so many. Her hands became fists and she lowered them.

"I cannot afford these distractions, so let's continue," the green warrior said. She moved past Galinda and towards Athens. The blonde sighed, knowing she had just wasted her breath. She couldn't change the green warrior. Elphaba had no heart for her to soften.

* * *

Galinda was taken aback by the hustle and bustle of Athens. Now that the sun had returned, people seemed all too eager to return to their daily lives.

"Stay close, princess. Wouldn't want you to get lost, now would we?" Elphaba said with a slight grin. Galinda scowled at her, but stayed close behind.

"Elphaba… how did you get back?" Galinda asked.

"Demeter convinced Eos to take control of the fire steeds. I rode on the chariot," Elphaba replied. "Watch out." The green woman pulled Galinda out of the way of a hay cart.

"I thought Olympus was against you."

"Not all of Olympus."

"But Demeter is the sister of Hera. How did you get her to help you?"

"It wasn't for free. She wants her daughter back."

"But Persephone is in the Underworld."

"Her body is in the Underworld. Her soul is in your pendant."

Galinda looked down at the pendant she was wearing. She had forgotten that she had that.

"So… what? I have to release her back into the Underworld?"

"No. You just have to set her free."

"So I just let her out?"

"No. You have to tell her that her servitude to you is over."

"Easy enough."

"You would think."

"There's more to it?"

"Her servitude to you cannot be over until she actually serves you. So, she has to protect you, and then you can release her back to her mother."

Galinda sighed. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

"It is simple. You serve your master, you are freed. That's the way it's supposed to be."

"Not for you."

Elphaba's hands formed fists again. "Not yet. But I will be free… someday." A pause. "Here we are. The palace of Athens."

Galinda looked up and saw the imposing palace before them. "Now what? I mean, we can't just go in."

"You live here. Of course we can."

Elphaba started up the stone steps, Galinda close behind. When they reached the top, Galinda saw two guards standing in front of the doors.

"Halt, civilians," one said as the girls approached. Galinda expected to see his head rolling, but to her surprise, Elphaba stopped, crossing her arms. "What business have you here?"

"I am escorting the princess to her palace. Is that a problem?" Elphaba said.

The guard looked at Galinda. "Turn back. You two have no business here."

"I suggest you let us in before I lose my patience," Elphaba said, uncrossing her arms. Uh, oh. Galinda knew that tone. There was a pause, and Elphaba sighed. Both blades came out, and the guards were lying at their feet a few seconds later. "Every time I try to reason with people, they never take me seriously." The green warrior pushed on one of the heavy doors, and it opened. She looked back at Galinda. "Are you ready?"

Galinda could only manage a weak nod as she followed Elphaba inside the palace, the door closing firmly behind them.


	21. Hera

The sheer size of the palace made Galinda stop and stare in awe. The architecture was beautiful, and Galinda couldn't imagine herself living in a place like this. Elphaba, however, was undaunted, and she kept moving forward. Galinda noticed the green warrior was getting far ahead of her, so she ran to catch up. Elphaba had reached another set of doors, and she pushed them, but they didn't budge.

"Locked?' Galinda asked.

"It would appear so. Not that that will be a problem," Elphaba replied. She backed up a few steps and ran at the doors, ramming them with her shoulder. The door creaked in protest, and Elphaba threw herself against it again. The doors gave way, and the green woman stumbled into the next room, soon regaining her footing. Her eyes fell on the woman at the end of the room. She had her back turned to the two girls, and was standing in front of a statue of Hera.

"Stay here," Elphaba whispered, guiding Galinda behind a large potted plant. The green warrior drew her blades silently and crept up behind the woman.

"I knew you would come, Green One," the woman said, keeping her back to Elphaba. The green warrior didn't reply, but raised her blades. "You will never be free." The woman turned around and Elphaba saw that her eyes were black. As she started to laugh, Elphaba swung her blades, one decapitating the woman and the other cutting her in half. The corpse fell to the ground, and blood pooled around her.

Elphaba looked at the body, feeling no satisfaction at all. She turned around, putting her blades away. Galinda, who had been watching from her hiding place, came out and approached the green woman.

"Elphaba…"

"Your stepmother is dead. It is time for you to take your rightful place on the throne."

* * *

"All hail Glinda, the rightful ruler of Athens!"

The gathered crowd cheered for their new ruler, glad to be rid of the queen who had tortured them for so long. Galinda, who was now Glinda, looked down at the citizens. These were her people now. From now on she had to do what was best for them. All of them.

Glinda glanced behind her and saw Elphaba leaning against the wall, arms crossed. She turned and approached the green warrior.

"Looks like they were all too happy to accept you," Elphaba said.

"Elphaba, I don't know how to govern over so many people."

"You'll figure it out. Besides, you have advisors and such."

Glinda looked down. "So… does this mean that you're leaving?"

"My task is complete. You are back on your throne. There is nothing more that I can do for you."

"Are… are you sure you can't stay?"

"I have other matters to attend to."

"Elphaba, you aren't still going after the evils of Pandora's Box, are you?"

The green woman didn't reply, but looked away. "Stay out of trouble."

"Elphaba—"

The green warrior straightened up and walked away. Glinda thought about going after her, to stop her, but she didn't. She knew she couldn't dissuade Elphaba from what she planned to do, and she had already wasted her breath enough on the green woman. So she let her go, but even as she told herself that it was for the better, she felt tears running down her face. The blonde fled to her room, and threw herself on her bed just as the floodgates opened, and she mourned the loss of her protector, her companion, and her love.

* * *

Elphaba stood outside the gates of Athens, unsure of where to go from here. She had never really been unsure before… and she didn't understand why she felt lost without the blonde. Elphaba shook her head and started walking along the cliffs, turning her mind to the next task at hand.

"Elphaba."

"I completed my task, Enyo. Do not try and dissuade me from my next one."

"You must go back."

"To Athens? What is there for me?"

"Glinda."

"I did what I was tasked to do. She is in her rightful place on the throne. She has no further need for my services."

"You do not understand. By restoring Glinda to her throne, you placed her directly in harm's way."

Elphaba paused. "I do not understand."

"You played right into Hera's trap."

"But I—"

"There is more than one throne Glinda could have been restored to."

The green woman looked down in thought, and the answer soon came to her. "She is Hera's daughter. She could take her place. But that still doesn't explain why Glinda is in danger."

"Hera knew she had a daughter, but she did not know who it was. By restoring Glinda to her throne in Athens, you have proven that Glinda is Hera's daughter. And now that Hera is convinced, she plans to kill her."

Elphaba looked at the goddess, anger growing inside of her. "Then you were on Hera's side the whole time! You told me who Glinda was, and where to find her!"

"I didn't think it was because she planned to kill her."

"Silence! It was you who sealed her fate, not me!"

"Elphaba—"

"Move aside, while I fix the problem you have caused!"

Elphaba threw herself back across the cliffs, and through the gates of Athens. As she ran towards the palace, she drew her blades, feeling her anger reach its boiling point. She had been used by Hera many times, but this time the goddess had gone too far.

Elphaba burst through the palace doors. "Glinda! Where are you?" The green woman didn't wait for a reply as she started up the stairs, entering the first room she came upon. She paused, looking around, and turned to leave, only to find the queen of the gods in front of her.

"You!" Elphaba said angrily, brandishing her blades. "What have you done with Glinda?"

"Why do you concern yourself with her now, Elphaba? Your task is finished; I release you from your servitude."

"W-what? What lie are you spouting now?" Elphaba was wary of the goddess's tricks. It seemed too easy.

"I said I would release you after this last task, didn't I? Your sins are forgiven, and you are no longer bound to me."

Hera approached the green warrior and laid her hands on the chains wrapped around Elphaba's wrists. Elphaba felt herself growing weaker, and the chains unwound themselves from her wrists. She dropped her blades as she fell to her knees. Elphaba looked down, and noticed that the green color had left her skin. She raised her hands up, and saw that they had reverted back to their normal tan color.

"I am… free?"

"Leave this place, Elphaba. Do not trouble yourself with my affairs any longer."

The once green warrior stood up, too shocked to protest. She left the room, still staring at her hands.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba looked up and saw Glinda looking at her with confusion.

"It is I, Glinda."

"Your skin…"

"This… this was the way I looked before."

"Hera… she freed you?"

"Of course. She fulfilled her duty. She delivered you right to me."

Both girls looked up and saw Hera looking at them with an evil grin. Elphaba remembered the goddess's plan, and she moved in front of Glinda protectively.

"Don't you dare touch her," she said.

"Elphaba, don't you remember? I gave you your power, and I took it away."

With a sweep of her arm, Hera picked Elphaba up and threw her into the wall. Elphaba hit the wall hard and crashed to the floor. She struggled to her feet, and lunged at the goddess, only to get thrown to ground once more.

"You had a chance against me before; now you're nothing more than a mere mortal," Hera said. "Now, step aside while I finish what I came to do." Hera drew a large golden sword and approached the terrified blonde.

Elphaba raised herself up weakly, her eyes falling on the sword. "No…"

Hera raised the sword and Glinda closed her eyes. She heard a strange, sickening noise, and opened her eyes, causing her to gasp in horror.

Elphaba had used the last of her strength to throw herself in front of Glinda just as Hera brought her sword down. The blade had gone through Elphaba's stomach and was sticking out of her back.

"You're a fool, Elphaba, to sacrifice yourself for this after you gained your freedom," Hera said. Elphaba replied with a grunt before falling to her knees, the green color returning to her skin.

"Elphaba!" Glinda cried, falling to her knees beside the green warrior. She caught Elphaba before she collapsed, holding the green woman's head in her lap as her tears fell onto her face.

"This is such a tragic ending. The great warrior meets her end saving the one she loves, leaving the other to live alone. But, since I am known to be merciful, I will allow you two to die together… alone."

Hera opened a portal behind the two girls, and forced them in with another sweep of her arm. Glinda clung to Elphaba tightly as they fell through the darkness, leaving the blonde to wonder where they would land… and how she would keep the green warrior alive.


	22. The Erinyes

_Elphaba was greeted by cheers as she led her horse into her village. She had led her army into another successful fight, and it was good to be home again._

"_Mother!"_

_Elphaba dismounted her horse as her son came running to her. She kneeled down and embraced him, picking him up as she stood._

"_Were you good for your aunt while I was away?" Elphaba asked as one of her men led her horse away to the stables. Liir nodded, and Elphaba made her way to her house, finding her sister inside._

"_The great warrior returns," Nessa said, not looking up from what she was doing._

"_Still in one piece," Elphaba replied, setting her son down._

"_Elphaba… don't you believe that you're tempting fate?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You keep going out like this… you're rarely home. What will happen if one day… you don't come back?"_

"_Do not concern yourself with such thoughts. I will always come back."_

_The scene changed, and Elphaba was standing at the entrance of her village again._

"_Burn it! Burn this village to the ground!" she shouted, raising her blade into the air. The green woman herself made her way to the temple at the back of the village. She kicked down the doors, blades brandished._

"_Mother!"_

"_Elphaba, what's going on?"_

_The green warrior didn't reply as she approached the two figures, acknowledging only her need to kill._

"_Elphaba, what—"_

_One swing of her blade, and the brunette was clutching her throat, blood running down her front. She collapsed to the ground, eyes still open._

"_Mother, don't! Mother!"_

_The boy joined the brunette, and the green warrior fell to her knees, looking at her hands. _

"_My… family."_

_The temple had caught on fire as well, and Elphaba could feel the hot air against her face._

"Elphaba!"

Someone calling her name.

"Elphaba, please, wake up!"

The green warrior opened her eyes weakly, and could make out a figure over her. She could still feel hot air against her face, but the sound of the fire had ceased.

"Elphaba, can you hear me?"

That voice… so familiar.

"Nessa… I'm sorry…"

* * *

Glinda watched as the green warrior's eyes closed again. The blonde looked around them, her mind working furiously. The girls had landed in a desert, and a harsh sandstorm was beating the two relentlessly. The sword was still stuck in the green woman's torso, and Glinda was afraid to try and remove it.

The blonde suddenly heard what sounded like distant singing. She turned towards the sound, but it faded away. Unsure of what to do next, Glinda looked down at her pendant. It was worth a try…

The pendant glowed with a white light, and the ghostly form of Persephone was soon in front of the two.

"You called?" the goddess asked, crossing her arms.

"We need help. Elphaba's been injured," Glinda said.

"So, the Green One has finally been felled. And by the looks of that sword, I'd say it was Hera who did it," Persephone said.

"She did it to save me,' Glinda said, looking back down at her fallen warrior.

"Then she got what she deserved. Sacrificing herself for a mortal."

"Look, I'm willing to free you, but only if you help us!" Glinda said angrily.

"Define 'help'."

"Answer my questions. Where are we?"

"The desert."

"Persephone, that's not what I meant!"

"You didn't ask for specifics. However, I can tell you that this is the desert of the Erinyes' Temple."

"The Furies?"

"It doesn't matter what you call them."

"Would they help us?"

"They work on their own agenda."

"Take us there."

"To the temple?"

"Yes."

"There's no guarantee they'll help you."

"It's worth a shot. Besides, it's better than just sitting here and watching Elphaba die."

Persephone sighed, her gaze on the sand below. "All right. I'll take you there. Try not to fall behind."

* * *

_Elphaba grunted as she was thrown to the ground yet again. She raised herself up weakly, looking up at her opponent. She had underestimated this village's army, and her own men had suffered. Their corpses lay around the battlefield, soaking the ground in red liquid._

"_Your army has fallen, and so have you."_

_Elphaba glared up at the beast of a man towering over her. "Then kill me here on the battlefield, and spare me the humiliation of being asked to be your wife, Heracles."_

"_So resolute on death?'_

"_I am a warrior. I will die as one."_

"_If that is what you wish, then."_

_Elphaba watched him raise his sword, and she braced herself for the death blow that would send her down to the Underworld._

_The scene in front her suddenly froze. Elphaba stared at Heracles, waiting for him to strike, but he was motionless. The warrior raised herself to her feet slowly._

"_What power is this?" she said aloud, still staring at the frozen man._

"_Mine."_

_Elphaba turned, and saw Hera standing behind her._

"_Hera? Why have you intervened?"_

"_It's not your time, Elphaba. The Underworld is not yet ready to receive you."_

"_I do not understand."_

"_I can give you the power you crave. The power to destroy any opponent who stands in your way. The power to fell an entire army by yourself. The power to kill an Olympian."_

_Elphaba looked down at the ground. "And what is the price of this power?"_

"_Your humanity. You will feel nothing. Your heart will turn cold as stone, and you will never feel love. You will find your only pleasure in the spilling of blood."_

_Elphaba knew she was close to death, and this great power was all too tempting. The power to kill an Olympian…_

"_All right," Elphaba said. She was instantly brought to her knees as she felt a fiery pain rip through her body, turning her skin green. Chains wrapped around her wrists, and two blades landed next to her hands. Elphaba grasped the blades, and felt as though she was being electrocuted. She forced herself to her feet, and gripped her blades tightly. The pain stopped, and Elphaba was left standing alone, her chest heaving._

"_If that is what you wish then."_

_Elphaba turned and saw that Heracles was no longer frozen. A smile crept across her face._

"_The power to kill a god."_

_

* * *

_

Glinda looked around the stone temple, but saw no Erinyes.

"You said this was their temple," the blonde said.

"I told you they might not be here," Persephone replied. "So, am I freed now?"

"No!"

"I brought you to the temple!"

"There's no one here!"

The temple suddenly shook, and Glinda watched as three figures emerged from the walls. Persephone was gone, and all Glinda could do was cling to Elphaba's body. She could tell now that the three figures were female, and when she saw the blood dripping from their eyes, she knew who they were.

"Why do you disturb us, mortal?" one asked.

"Because… Elphaba's revenge is unfulfilled, and she is dying," Glinda replied.

"This is an act of murder," the Eriny on the left said. She approached the two, and kneeled beside Elphaba. "I, Tisiphone, the Eriny of avenging murder, have heard many cries brought against the Green One, but her thirst for revenge is greater. With her revenge uncompleted, her soul will be eternally tormented in the Underworld, worse than anything Hades himself could do."

"She can't die. Please."

Tisiphone exchanged looks with her two sisters, then looked back at Elphaba.

"She can be saved… but it will require the Green One to give up the last of her mortality… and you to give up your Olympian blood."


	23. Rebirth

"All right. Do what you must," Glinda said, looking back down at Elphaba. She was willing to do whatever it took to save the green warrior.

Tisiphone pulled the sword from Elphaba's torso, and Glinda saw the large, gaping hole left behind. She suddenly started to weaken, and watched the hole close up, leaving a large scar behind. The green warrior opened her eyes, and they fell on Glinda.

"Glinda…"

"Elphaba, you're alive. I was so afraid you would leave me."

Elphaba sat up slowly, grunting and putting a hand to her scar. She became aware of her surroundings, and pulled herself to her feet.

"Glinda… how did we end up in the Temple of the Erinyes?"

"Long story."

"Your thirst for revenge is great, Green One. You have been granted a second chance to gain your revenge by being reborn as an Olympian," Tisiphone said.

"What? How can that be?" Elphaba said.

"Because of the her sacrifice, you can live."

Elphaba looked down at Glinda. "What sacrifice did you make?"

"I gave up my Olympian blood," Glinda replied.

"Glinda, that was your protection. You should not have infected me with the poison of Olympus."

"I did it to save your life!"

"It does not matter anyway. Hera took my power, and my weapons. Even though I live, I am no match for any Olympian."

"Your former weapons were what bound you to the queen of the gods. Without them, you are free," Tisiphone said.

"Then how am I to gain my revenge?"

"With these: the Blades of Exile." Tisiphone waved one hand in front of the other, and blades similar to Elphaba's former ones appeared. They fell to the floor at the green warrior's feet.

Elphaba leaned over and grasped the handles. The chains wrapped themselves around her wrists, and she grimaced as a burning pain ran through her forearms. Elphaba straightened up, and the pain ebbed away.

"You are now bound to your revenge; the blades will give you the power you seek, but at the price of the last of your mortality."

Elphaba looked down at the blades before putting them on her back. Her eyes fell on Hera's sword, and she picked it up. It glowed with a white light.

"The blade of an Olympian. With your new Olympian blood, you can now harness its power. However, be warned, Green One. When you use that blade, you will lose all your humanity. You will be consumed by rage so long as it is in your hands," Tisiphone said.

"What good is it then, if I lose all my senses when I use it?"

"When you gather more of Pandora's Evils, you will be able to exert more control while using the blade, and you will grow stronger as well. The evils will also help to reinforce your Olympian blood. You are not a true Olympian yet, but you will become one after releasing all of Pandora's Evils."

Elphaba looked at the blade, and it disappeared. "How do I summon this blade when I need it?"

"You need only to call on your revenge and hatred. With your anger, it will come."

Elphaba looked down. The choice before her was clear to her, but impossible to make. By being saved from death, she was once again bound by her revenge. Consumed by hatred for Hera, Elphaba knew she couldn't rest until the goddess was dead. Any life she had hoped to lead was destroyed. She looked at Glinda, and knew that her destiny didn't lie with the blonde. The fates were never that kind.

"I will collect the evils of Pandora's Box, and I will use Hera's own blade to kill her."

Elphaba turned from the Erinyes and started for the temple exit. As she reached it, she looked up at Mount Olympus which loomed in the distance. She could see a dark cloud forming around its summit.

"Elphaba?" Glinda approached the green warrior hesitantly. "Are you all right?"

"Our destinies do not lie with each other. I was barely human before we met, and I regained my humanity for a moment, only to have it taken away from me again. Now I do not know what I am."

"Elphaba, I'm sorry if what I did angers you, but I couldn't let you die. I realize now that my choice was very selfish. Death would have been an escape from your pain."

"I can never be truly free. Not while Hera lives."

Glinda looked at Mount Olympus, and saw the ominous clouds.

"Hera has gathered Olympus against me. From here on out, every Olympian will seek my death. I am a plague; I cannot be stopped," Elphaba said.

"Where do we go from here?"

"I will seek out Pandora's Evils."

"How?"

Elphaba's hands formed into fists. "By killing every Olympian who dares to face me."

"They will seek you out?"

"Of course. They have been ordered by their queen to dispose of me. Every time I strike one down, another will be there to take their place. They will fall as well. I will kill as many Olympians as necessary until I reach Hera herself." Elphaba looked down. "I should have died that day on the battlefield. Hera should not have intervened. It is because of her that my family is dead."

Glinda looked down as well, but soon shifted her gaze back to Olympus. It still amazed her that she was the daughter of Hera, the very woman whom Elphaba hated. In a way, it was ironic, for she was sure that Elphaba should hate her as well, yet the green warrior acted differently towards the blonde.

"You have a choice to make now, Glinda."

Glinda looked at Elphaba. "Choice?"

"I can take you back to Athens, and you can resume your place on the throne."

"Or what?"

"Against my better judgment, I will give you this option anyway: you can come with me. I highly suggest that you go back to Athens, however."

"How could I rule at Athens if I spent all my time worrying about you?"

"Do not concern yourself with me. The path before me is dangerous, yes, but it is the one I must take. You do not."

"Elphaba, I can't leave you now. Not after everything we've been through."

"And there is no way for me to convince you otherwise?"

"No."

Elphaba sighed, and drew her blades. "Olympus is against us, but they will fall."

"One by one."

Elphaba nodded. "My vengeance ends now."

**To be continued in **_**Wickedology II**_**. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed! Follow Elphaba and Glinda in the sequel, which will be published soon!**

**denpa wave chick saki**


End file.
